My Fire, My Love
by RainShadow
Summary: Chapter 12 updated! FINISHED This is a SLASH! DracoHarry. The final confrontation at Malfoy Manor.
1. My Fire, My Love: Part One

Okay, first thing, this is a SLASH!!! That means guy/guy and possibly girl/girl, as well as some het couples. This is my first venture into the HP arena; originally this piece was gonna be a test of sorts, to see how well I could write in the HP universe (which depends on you, the reviewers!) but it started writing itself. Another warning, this has no plot that I can see. I am just terrible at writing things with plot. I'm actually in the middle of writing a Harry/Draco with plot, and I have an oh so good idea for yet another H/D. So many ideas floating around! Oh well, at least it's summer. Oh yeah, Disclaimer: these wonderful characters and their surroundings belong to JK Rowling (if only I had Seamus, he is so damn cute!) and I'm making cero dinero off this. The only thing that's mine is the story (no plot so I can't say that) and the stupid character I made up. So please please please give me feedback; I've read some wonderful work on here and I wanna know if I make the cut for HP. Thanks!  
  
"Harry! Harry hang on a sec!" Harry Potter turned around suppressing a groan of  
frustration. He pasted a smile on his face and said wearily,  
"Hey, Lindsay." The girl approached him eagerly, her face red, and she smiled and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. Lindsay Becker was a fourth year, one year younger then Harry. She adored him completely, ever since she had met him, and was always trying to worm her way into his affairs in the nosiest of ways, yearning to get to know him. Harry had liked her at first, she was overly friendly, and she came from a Muggle family and had had no idea who he "was" when she had started talking to him. Recently, though, she had redoubled her efforts to be in his life, which Harry figured had to be pretty difficult, seeing as how she was a year younger than him, was in a different house (Ravenclaw), and they didn't even have any classes together.  
The girl chewed her lower lip, and cleared her throat nervously, as if trying to get her words exactly right in her head. Harry bit back an impatient sigh.  
"Lindsay, I have to hurry, if I'm late for Potions, Snape'll kill me." He grimaced at the thought.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Okay." She took a deep breath. "It's just well, Harry..." she swallowed.  
"Yes?" Harry prodded politely after a few awkward moments. He had a feeling that he knew what would happen next.  
"I, uh, I like you!" she blurted out. "And, I was wondering," she continued, staring at the ground, "if maybe you'd want to go out with me...?" she trailed off hopefully. Harry smiled gently at her. She was nice, even if she was a bit persistent at times.  
"Lindsay, I'm flattered, but-"  
"*But* you're already dating someone; you just don't see me that way, only as a friend." She finished. "Yeah, I figured, but I had to try, right?" she grinned weakly. "So who's the lucky girl? I'm gonna kill her." she said jokingly. Harry smiled mysteriously and said,  
"No, I don't think so." With that he waved goodbye over his shoulder and ran to catch up with his friends, leaving behind an embarrassed and slightly puzzled blonde girl. That's one less follower. thought Harry to himself, and he grinned.  
"There you are, Harry, c'mon we're going to be late!" Hermione's prissy voice reached him, and as he skidded around a corner he found his friends waiting for him. They started walking.  
"Another love sick admirer, Harry?" questioned Ron wryly. Harry thought he detected a note of jealousy, but then Ron added with a grin, "So who was is this time? Millicent Bulstrode?"  
"Blech, yeah right. No, it was Lindsay Becker."  
"Somehow I'm not surprised." Hermione said dryly. Of the three of them, she was by far the most tolerant of her friend's fan club, however, Lindsay tried even Hermione's patience. Ron projected an air of amazement.  
"Really?" he asked incredulously. "I'm shocked! And all along I thought she was after 'Mione here." He said sarcastically, shoving her playfully.  
"Oh yeah, cuz I'm just so sexy no one can resist." She said just as sarcastically, rolling her eyes and shoving him back.  
A drawling voice interrupted Ron's retort.  
"Enjoying your popularity, Scarface?" How many girls will be left to throw themselves at your feet if you keep rejecting them all? Soon all you'll left with is the Mudblood, here." He nodded towards Hermione, whose bushy brown hair seemed to be rising and fluffing out, strangely reminiscent of a cat. "The least you could do is share with Weasley. He's probably used to charity."  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron snarled. "At least my father doesn't have to buy me my dates!"  
"Only cause he can't afford it!" Draco shot back. Harry eyed the blonde Sytherin coldly.   
"Just ignore him." He said quietly to his friends, and pulled them towards the classroom. They came willingly, though Hermione was muttering all the curses and hexes she wanted to perform on "that stupid git" under her breath. Harry glanced back at Draco, who tried to manage a sneer, but couldn't quite pull it off.  
Potions seemed to drag on forever, Ron and Hermione still throwing dark glances in Malfoy's direction. Professor Snape was in his usual vindictive mood, and assigned a heavy load of homework, much to the dismay of his students, before finally dismissing them to lunch. Harry was still packing up his things while his two friends waited for him uneasily, anxious to get out of Snape's lair.  
"Why don't you guys go on ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes. Hermione nodded and retreated quickly, throwing a wary look in Snape's direction.  
"I'll save you a seat." Ron promised, and backed out almost as quickly. Harry sighed and chuckled softly in amusement.  
"Something you find funny, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked icily. Harry shook his head and said hastily,  
"No, Professor. Sorry." He walked out of the classroom and heard Snape grunt behind him. He closed the door and looked carefully down the corridor towards the Great Hall to see if anyone was watching. When he was certain no one was watching, Harry set off at a brisk pace- in the opposite direction. He walked a bit further, turned right, then left, and slipped into a narrow, rarely used passageway. He was now deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts.  
The familiar drawling voice greeted him from the shadows.  
"So who was it this time? I didn't catch her name." Draco Malfoy emerged from the darkness, his hands on his hips. The dim light picked out the glistening silver highlights in the lithe boy's hair. Harry mused to himself that they were like strands of silk woven throughout his hair.  
"Oh, she wasn't my type." Harry said nonchalantly, shrugging.  
"I *know* that." Draco said impatiently. "Who was it?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Lindsay Becker. You know, the blonde Ravenclaw?" Draco pouted prettily.  
"But... I thought you had a thing for blondes." he said enticingly, leaning against the wall.   
"Shut up, you." demanded Harry, a grin on his face.  
"Oh yeah? How are you gonna make me?" Draco taunted.  
"Like this." Harry shrugged and then launched himself at Draco, slamming him against the wall.  
"*Ow*." He heard the other boy say distinctly, before he kissed him fiercely and thoroughly. They parted after a long while, their faces only inches away. Draco looked into Harry's strong, vibrantly green eyes. He felt a little like he was drowning in a sea of molten emeralds.  
"You're jealous, aren't you?" Draco dropped his gaze from Harry's piercing stare to the floor.  
"A bit." he admitted. Then, almost too fast for Harry to process, Draco spun them around so that Harry's back was pressed against the corridor. "You're *Mine*." he said possessively, capturing Harry's lips in another burning kiss.  
"I love this." Harry whispered breathlessly when they had come up for air.  
"What, being pinned against a filthy wall?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
"No." Harry said, smiling. He nuzzled the other boy's neck, then bit at it; the soft, white skin was so tantalizing. "Just... you. Everywhere is just totally you." He breathed in deeply. "Smell wonderful." he added, murmuring into the folds of Draco's robes, his hands around Draco's waist, keeping him close. Draco held him, humming "mine mine mine" under his breath.  
"Draco?" Harry asked after a few moments.  
"Hmm?"  
"Must you be so terrible to Ron and 'Mione? I don't mind if it's me but..."  
"I know, Harry, I guess old habits die hard." He grinned, and Harry raised his head and smiled shyly back. "Oh, love, I'm trying. It's just that if the other Slytherins found out, they'd tell their parents, who would tell my parents. And that would be bad. Especially since everyone thinks that me n' Pansy are..." he trailed off as he saw the look on his lover's face.  
"Don't like." Harry scowled. Draco leaned forward; their foreheads came together with a soft *clunk*.  
"I know. But..." Harry subconsciously made a dark guttural noise in the back of his throat, which sounded suspiciously like a growl. Draco chuckled, but was cut off as Harry kissed him forcefully. Draco leaned into the kiss, plundering Harry's sweet mouth viciously. Harry moaned and melted under his touch, his hands roaming Draco's lean back. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's tangled, unruly midnight-black hair.  
"Can I come see you tonight?" Harry asked timidly after they had broken off.  
"Someone will be in there tonight, so no." Draco replied regretfully. Very regretfully. He was painfully aware of his growing arousal. "How about your dorm?" he asked hopefully. Harry thought for a moment.  
"Well, Dean and Seamus will be occupied with each other, so they won't even notice you, I bet. And... what's today? Tuesday? So Percy will be visiting Neville; he won't be there... I wonder where they go... So that leaves Ron." Draco sighed in frustration.  
"If only him and Granger would get together, then he could stay over with her!"  
"Hermione and Ron? Hey, I never really thought of that... Yeah!"  
"You're so oblivious sometimes, you know that?"  
"But I spotted you right away, didn't I?" Harry teased. "Now, let me see... Draco, stop, that's kinda distracting- umf!" The pale boy had been trailing kisses along Harry's jawline, and had covered his mouth with his own. Reluctantly, Harry pulled away.  
"I've got to go. Look, I'll see what I can do about Ron. Meet me here after dinner?" Draco nodded and gave him a swift kiss and watched him leave towards the Great Hall. Draco gave him a head start, then began strolling slowly after him.  
*************  
"What took you so long?" Hermione asked as Harry seated himself next to Ron.  
"Did Snape try to give you detention or something?" inquired Ron.  
"Er, something like that. So... Ron, Hermione, I was wondering..." he watched as his friends blinked at his sudden change of topic and exchange glances. He noticed immediately that his lover was right, his friends certainly did harbor feelings for one another. "when are you two gonna get together?" Hermione squeaked and looked away. Ron, his face the color of his hair, hissed,  
"Harry!"  
"I was just wondering." Harry said innocently. "It's completely obvious, you know." To Draco Malfoy, at least, he thought wryly.  
"It is?" both Ron and Hermione asked at the same time. They glanced at each other, Ron uncertain and Hermione smiling. When Ron saw her smiling, he grinned, too.  
"I guess it is, eh?" he asked no one particular, gazing into Hermione's eyes. She reached out her hand, and he took it. They both wore huge, idiotic grins on their faces.  
"But, Harry, how did you know?" asked a puzzled yet happy Hermione.  
"You'd never guess." laughed Harry.  
Well, that's the first part. Please tell me what you think! So I guess Ron and Hermione are together for now. I'm thinking of throwing a bit of Fred n' George, and some Seamus/Dean. I love Seamus, he's so sexy! Anyway, please review!   
? RainShadow  



	2. My Fire, My Love: Part Two

It was a little before dinner, and most of the Gryffindors, including Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in the common room, relaxing ****

A/N: Second part. I couldn't bear to not post it. Here it is. Enjoy:

My Fire, My Love: Part 2

It was a little before dinner, and most of the Gryffindors, including Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in the common room, relaxing. Hermione and Ron were playing "Let's see how long we can go without oxygen." Harry was just sitting, trying to think of a way to get Ron to stay with 'Mione so he could see Draco that night. He glanced at his friends and smiled to himself, then sighed and went upstairs to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak, which he tucked into his robes. When he came back downstairs, everyone was leaving for dinner. Harry pulled Ron aside, telling Hermione they'd be down in a second.

"Ron, erm, this is kind of a weird request, but will you stay in 'Mione's dorm tonight?" Ron gave him an odd look.

"Why?" Harry squirmed.

"I'd rather not say."

"Well, okay, but how…" said Ron dubiously.

"I dunno, just fall asleep in there or something, or ask her, I'm sure she won't mind." Harry said slyly. Ron blushed.

"All right. I'll ask her. As a favor."

"Uh huh. I'm *sure* that's your *only* motivation." Laughing, the boys went off to dinner.

*************

Dinner was uneventful, except for the fact that Ron and Hermione kept sneaking kisses between courses, and feeding each other. As the meal wrapped up, Harry got up and told his friends he'd see them later. Ron was busy whispering something to his new girlfriend; she blushed and exclaimed "Ron!" in an outraged voice, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Bye, Harry!" she called after him as he walked towards the dungeons. He arrived before Draco, and soon heard his lover's footsteps approaching "their" corridor. As he turned the corner, Harry threw himself at the boy, exuberantly gleeful and giggling delightedly.

"Hey!" he said happily, his arms around Draco's neck,

"Hey." The gray-eyed boy said, amused.

"It worked." Draco's eyes lit up.

"So I can…?"

"Yeah." said Harry, still laughing, though this time in anticipation. "The password is 'Sphinx'. Here's my Invisibility Cloak. If you come around 10:30, then everyone should be asleep, gone, or in the case of Dean and Seamus, busy."

"All right. I'll be there." He pulled Harry into a lingering kiss before whispering, "See you tonight." in what Harry thought was an incredibly sexy voice, sending shivers running down his spine. Draco left. Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room where an interesting sight met his eyes. Ron was sitting in one of the big, cushy armchairs that populated the common room. Hermione was sitting in his lap, giggling, her feet dangling over the arm of the chair. Ron had his arms around her and was talking quietly to her. The other occupants of the room were watching them discreetly; some annoyed, but most were hiding smiles at the antics of the new couple. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Harry. She slid off Ron's lap and pulled him into a corner.

"Ron told me what you asked." She gave him a curious look. "I said it was okay with me if he just slept over, none of that, uh, other stuff." She blushed.

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best!" Harry proclaimed gratefully, giving her a big hug.

"I sure hope you know whatever it is you're doing, Harry." she said doubtfully as she walked back to Ron. For the rest of the evening, Harry relaxed and played chess with Ron, watching Hermione as she whispered hints and suggested moves to the redhead as he swatted at her, determined to win by himself. Harry found it very endearing. At 10:00, Hermione and Ron went up to her dorm. Most of the other Gryffindors had left for bed already. The twins, Fred and George, who were usually downstairs the latest, came over to where Harry was sitting. Fred winked at him.

"So." George said casually. "Who is it?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, you're obviously waiting for someone, I was just wondering who. It can't be a Gryffindor. Maybe a Ravenclaw?"

"Really, I'm not waiting for-" George cut him off.

"C'mon, tell us who the lucky guy is!"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, leaping to his feet. Fred elbowed his brother and muttered,

"Real subtle, George." Fred rolled his eyes at his brother's innocent "What?" He turned to Harry. "Listen, Harry, jeez, don't look so worried! We figured it had to be a guy, otherwise you wouldn't be so secretive about it. So chill out, okay?"

"Yeah, and tell us who he is!" interjected George eagerly.

"Uh… I'd rather not." Harry swallowed. _Great. Just great._

"But it _is_ a guy, right Harry?" asked Fred. Harry nodded dumbly. "It's not a big deal, really, you know. A lot of people at Hogwarts aren't straight. You already know about Seamus and Dean, right? And I'm pretty sure you know about our brother and Neville." At this, George made a face. "And me n' George have occasionally seen guys."

"Okay." Harry said cautiously.

"We just wanted to tell you not to worry."

"Yeah, we kinda felt obliged to explain some things to you."

"So if you ever need, heh, information on anything, you can come to us, okay?"

"Thanks." Harry said. "But you won't-"

"No of course we won't tell anyone. Don't worry about it. And, Harry, enjoy your night." Harry smiled weakly as the twins went off to bed. He felt a bit sick. He sat back down. Watching the seconds tick slowly by on the big clock over the fireplace calmed him down a bit. At 10:15, Harry went up to his room that he shared with four others. It looked empty at first, he glanced around for his two remaining roommates; then heard a muffled noise and saw the curtains jerk around Seamus' bed. They were pulled back and a very sweaty Dean poked his head out into the room.

"Hey, Harry, we're gonna put up a silencing spell around the bed, okay? Will you tell Ron when he comes in?" Harry smiled.

"Sure, but I don't think he'll be back here tonight." Dean looked a little shocked at this bit of news. 

"So Ron found…?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah. Hermione." Harry heard a barely audible. "Damn!"

"I think Seamus is disappointed that Ron's straight." remarked Dean dryly. Harry snorted.

"Aren't we all? Well, say hey to Seamus and have a good night." Dean looked at him speculatively for a moment, then,

"Mmf, in a second, Seamus! Jeez. 'Night, Harry. Silencio!" he said, and then Dean disappeared as a sex-deprived Seamus yanked the curtains back into place. The ebony-haired boy opened his own curtains and flopped onto his bed. The full moon illuminated the now silent room, the light splashing iridescent patterns on the walls and floor. Harry was reminded of his lover's lustrous hair. He closed his eyes, his imagination taking him to the very pleasurable near future.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, a cold hand had been clamped over his mouth. He awoke with a start and tried to get up, but his left hand was restrained. He looked up, and saw that he was chained to the bedpost. As he watched, another manacle appeared from nowhere and Harry's other wrist was shackled to the headboard. He struggled against his bonds, unconsciously panicking a little. They were made of a very light but strong alloy. He couldn't get free. The pressure was removed from Harry's mouth suddenly, and Draco emerged from nothingness. He draped Harry's Invisibility Cloak over one of the bedposts.

"Draco, what-"

"Shhh." Draco's hand descended onto his mouth again, cutting him off. Harry watched him, his green eyes widening as Draco undressed himself one-handed. Then he was skillfully removing Harry's robes fervently. He climbed onto the imprisoned boy, straddling him. He leaned forward and whispered wickedly, "You gave me an invisibility cloak. I couldn't resist." His tongue reached out and played with the lobe of his ear, then kissed his way along Harry's temple. He pulled away his hand from Harry's mouth and pressed his lips against his warm ones in a chaste kiss. He removed Harry's glasses and set them gently on the nightstand. "Do you trust me?" he asked softly. Harry looked at him with nothing but love and faith shining in his eerily ethereal emerald eyes. His lover nodded. Draco crushed his lips with a bloodthirsty kiss, drinking in deeply, exploring the abyss of Harry's mouth as if it was a precious, exotic fruit. He pulled away and made his way down Harry's chest, leaving him breathless, gasping and moaning.

"Close the curtains." he rasped. Draco complied and went back to satisfying his pliant lover, who spread his bound body in complete submission. Draco snarled primitively and accepted his acquiescence. Instincts took over, and both boys molded together gloriously, each touch bringing cries of ecstasy. Blood pulsing, in, out, in, until it was one continuous stream of joy and delight, pressure building and building, until they both exploded in one climatic moment. Draco clamped his hand over Harry's mouth as the boy screamed, Draco himself shouting the other's name. Draco collapsed on his lover, their chests heaving. Harry struggled weakly against his bonds.

"Draco, my fire, my love, please..." he choked out.

"Oh, right." Draco reached up and freed Harry. He immediately slid out from under Draco with his remaining strength and snuggled against him. Draco curled around him, his hands lightly caressing Harry's side. He pressed his lips to the sweaty dark hair, then pulled the covers up. He nestled his chin in the curve of Harry's neck and sighed contentedly.

"Hee. That tickles." murmured Harry. 

"How many does this make?" inquired Draco sleepily.

"Seven." Harry answered. "Unless you count that time in the Potions supply closet." Draco smiled. That had been a dare. He hadn't expected Harry to do it, but had been pleasantly surprised.

"This time was the best."

"Mm-hmm." Harry agreed. After a while, something occurred to the raven-haired boy. "Shouldn't you go? I don't want you to, but-"

"Way ahead of you. Brought another robe. I'll just get up early tomorrow morning."

"Good. I'm sure glad Dean put up that silencing spell."

"We were pretty loud, weren't we?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, my fire."

"'Night, love."

In different fourpost bed in that room, two other sweaty bodies were tangled in an embrace. The passion was over and now they were relaxing in each other's arms.

"No shit they were loud." whispered Seamus indignantly. "Just listening to them almost made us have another go!"

"Shhh, silly." Dean whispered. "They'll hear you. I can't believe it-- Harry and Draco Malfoy. Ooooh, that boy is lucky, Draco has got a gorgeous body." Dean said, half to himself.

"Heh. I know. Hey, this means Harry isn't totally out of my league then, like Ron. Oh yeah!" Seamus said excitedly. Dean rolled his eyes and whacked him with a pillow.

"Shut up." he said, and surprisingly, Seamus quieted down, and all four boys drifted off to sleep.

****

So, more? I've got a lot of ideas. I may explore Seamus and Dean's relationship a bit more, or maybe what Ron and Hermione did. I'm kind of tempted to do that little scene in the supply closet. hee hee. How was the sex scene? I didn't want to get too graphic. Please review, tell me what you think, I really want to know! And thank you to those who have already reviewed!

~RainShadow

P.S. Does anyone else have a hard time coming up with new ways to describe Harry's eyes?


	3. My Fire, My Love: Part Three

Hey all, here's the next part, I hope you like it ****

Hey all, here's the next part, I hope you like it! Warning: SLASH! and some language. Standard disclaimer applies, as always. More notes at the end, and some thank yous. Sorry this chapter's so short!

My Fire, My Love: Part 3

The early morning sunlight slanted into the 5th year Gryffindor boys' dormitory, illuminating its sleeping occupants. Ron Weasley stumbled in, rubbing his eyes. He smiled, remembering the events of the night he had spent with his new girlfriend, Hermione Granger. He had to thank Harry for that. He went to his trunk, passing Neville's bunk, from which a gentle snore emitted, and Dean's empty bed. Ron threw a glance at Seamus' bunk (the curtains were still closed) and shook his head. Harry's curtains, however, were open. He saw that his friend was still asleep, the covers pulled up to his neck, a dreamy smile on his lips. Ron couldn't help but eject a happy sigh. Everything was right in the world. He gathered his bathing things and headed off towards the showers.

To his surprise, someone was already in there this morning. A blonde; Ron couldn't see his face. He shrugged and stepped into the shower.

*************

In the dormitory, Seamus gently poked his sleeping lover.

"Dean. Hey, Dean!"

"Mfff. What?"

"Did Draco go back to his dorm?"

"Um, I don't think so, I saw him go into the bathroom."

"Oh shit!" Seamus scrambled out of the bed. Across the room, Dean could see Harry waking up.

"What?" he asked.

"Ron's just gone into the bathroom." Seamus sprinted away. Harry grabbed his glasses and shoved them onto his nose, looking around confusedly. Then everything seemed to hit him at once, as he groaned in horror and ran out the same way Seamus had gone. Dean rolled his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

*************

Draco hadn't noticed anyone else enter into the bathroom, and as the water ran blissfully down his back, he started humming softly to himself. He couldn't remember being this satisfied, and well, _happy,_ in his life. He hadn't even minded waking up early (Draco was *not* a morning person), because Harry had been twined around him. His humming got louder as a smile appeared on his face.

Ron heard the other boy humming. He turned around to ask him what he was singing.

Draco turned around, startled, when he heard someone say, "Hey." What met his eyes was an open-mouthed, shocked, and very wet Ronald Weasley. Ron recovered enough to speak.

"Fuck!" Inwardly, Draco cringed and wondered how he was gonna get out of this mess, but outwardly he readied himself for a retort. However, Ron chose that moment to run for a towel and wrap it protectively around his waist. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you _doing_ here?!" Draco rolled his eyes and sneered.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious." He said, indicating the running water. Just then, Seamus Finnegan skidded into the bathroom. _Wonderful_, thought Draco. He would never be able to explain this. But Seamus said something to surprise him.

"Ron! Uh- Draco's here cuz he was, er, part of our threesome last night!" Ron looked disgusted. Draco groaned and covered his face.

"_Malfoy?!_ And you and…"

"Dean." Seamus said promptly. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Uh-" began Ron stupidly, but he was saved from making what was bound to be an idiotic reply by Harry's arrival. Harry looked breathlessly from his lover, to his best friend, to the Irish boy.

"Uh-" said Harry brilliantly. 

"I was just telling Ron that the reason Malf- er, _Draco_ is here, is because of the threesome he joined us in last night." He said meaningfully.

"The threesome…" Harry trailed off as he got it. "Oh. *OH*." He glanced gratefully in Seamus' direction.

"Is *this* why you wanted me out of the room last night? Cuz of this, this…"

"Sexfest?" Seamus supplied helpfully. Ron shot him a dirty look.

"Did you put Harry up to it?" he asked angrily as he rounded on Seamus, who backed up quickly. "Didn't think I could handle it?! Well, I'm bloody glad you did!" and Ron stormed out of the bathroom. 

It was silent for several heartbeats. Then Draco burst into laughter. At that, Seamus started, too. Harry grinned, and soon all of them were shaking with laughter. Draco gripped the faucet to keep from falling, Seamus had doubled over, and Harry sank to the floor, all of them laughing like psychopaths.

"That," gasped Draco, "was hilarious." Seamus straightened up, clutching his belly, and nodded in agreement.

"Poor Ron." He said sympathetically, at which they all collapsed into another fit of giggles, Harry now rolling on the floor. When their attack had finally subsided, Harry pulled himself of the floor and thanked Seamus profusely.

"The look on Weasley's face was priceless. You should've seen it!" Draco told Harry jubilantly.

"So, er, Seamus, how did you, I mean-"

"Dean and I finished before you. We took the silencing spell off."

"Oh." said Harry. He blushed.

"Thanks, Finnegan." Draco said gruffly. Harry beamed at him, then turned to Seamus.

"Yes, thanks so much. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Seamus licked his lips, looking at the couple standing before him. Harry was in boxers, and Draco was dripping wet, clad only in a towel.

"I have a few ideas." He said mischievously. Harry blushed again, and he and Draco exchanged amused glances.

"We'll think about it." Draco finally said.

"But won't Dean…" Harry wondered.

"Naw, it's not like that. Dean's cool about it. In fact, I think tomorrow he's visiting Fred and George." At the mention of the Weasley twins, Harry was reminded of his best friend. His face fell.

"I can't believe Ron reacted that way!" he said. "If he even knew what Percy and the twins were up to, he'd flip! How would he be if he knew his own best friend was…" he trailed off sadly.

"Harry," Seamus said gently, "if Ron won't accept you for who you are, then maybe he's not that good of a friend." Draco nodded.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Finnegan's right." Harry shook his head stubbornly.

"If I tell him, I'm sure he'd understand."

"If you're so sure of that, then why are you afraid to tell him?" asked Draco. With a shrug, Harry pushed his way angrily out of the room. Draco stared after him, feeling a little hurt and not liking it at all. Seamus looked at him with sympathy.

"He'll be okay."

"I know!" Draco snapped, and left the bathroom, too. With a sigh, Seamus undressed and stepped into the shower. He perked up though, when he remembered the possible prospects of Harry and Draco. Grinning, he started humming to himself in the shower. _Wait til Dean hears about this._

****

Hee. Uh- lots more to come, I'm going to try and write the Potions supply closet scene next time. I really like the way this chapter turned out, and it opens me up to oh-so-many possibilities. And maybe a plot! (or as much as a plot you can have in a fluffy 'lil romance like this) 

Thanks to my many reviwers of both chapters: Helga of Wurm (thanks, I love Seamus, too!), Cali (thank you for that wonderful compliment!), Taitofan, Prongs, Rubicon (glad you thought it was funny, I try J ), Wyvern (thank you *all* for your wonderful reviews; I set up the possible H/D/S threesome for ya! Actually, I really liked that idea hee hee… Seamus…), Devils Lace (Seamus is hot and so adorable!), TicTac, StoryTellingStar (glad I could help w/ descriptions, and I'm happy the "scene" didn't gross you out!), ChrystalClear, and Shadow Maxwell-Yuy (thanks for the great ideas!)


	4. My Fire, My Love: Part Four

Little Problems4 ****

Sorry if this took a little while to get out! SLASH warning, and language (that's why it's R, folks). Disclaimer: They're all Rowling's, but God, if only I had Seamus… oh well at least I can manipulate him in my fics! *grin*. Thank yous at the end. This part isn't as humorous as last chapter, unfortunately, and the first part is kind of angsty. Sorry, I don't know what got into me! And it might be kinda sappy too. Oh well. Enjoy!

****

My Fire, My Love: Part 4

Draco (making sure Ron was out of the room) flitted over to Harry's bedside and slipped his robes on, all the while ignoring Harry. The silence was drawn out painfully. Harry felt like a huge chasm had been ripped into his heart. _Stupid Ron._ And it was such a silly thing to get angry about, and it certainly wasn't Draco's fault! They'd never had an argument, before, a *real* one at least, and this was only a little issue. _What would happen if we got into a really big fight?_ Harry could endure it no longer.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad with me?" Harry's head dropped. Draco turned around, about to give a sharp reply, when he saw how dejected Harry looked. The limber gray-eyed god of Harry's world stepped closer to his lover and tilted his chin up so he could look into Harry's eyes. To his surprise, they glistened with unshed tears and were a pale jade instead of the sparkling emerald green they usually were, filled with a torrent of emotions, but the most prominent one was fear. Draco knew that it was probably reflected in his own eyes as well. He had no idea Harry could be hurt so easily. It frightened him, this power he had over the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Harry gazed back unflinchingly, seemingly searching for something. 

"It's just, first Ron, and then…" he sighed unhappily. "I couldn't bear to lose you! I need you, Draco! You make me feel happy, you make me feel _wanted_--- I've never felt that way before in my life!" Harry was now quivering, dangerously close to tears, as he waited desperately for Draco to say something. Anything. Draco caressed his cheek gently.

"I'm afraid, I'm afraid I'll hurt you, Harry. So afraid. No one's ever relied on me this much, needed me this much, _I've_ never needed anyone this much. I don't know if I can do it." Harry bit his lower lip and nodded. It was one of the most painful moments of Draco's life, watching Harry suffer. If he could truly take his pain away, truly do what Harry had said, then Draco was willing to risk himself to preserve that. He enfolded Harry into a huge hug, and then Harry's tears did spill out, and Draco felt so essential to the life of the person he held in his arms; knew that Harry was imperative to Draco's existence as well. 

And it felt good.

"It's okay." He whispered soothingly. "I've got you." He held the trembling boy in his arms until his shakes subsided. He released Harry when he his eyes flicked over to Harry's unmade bunk, and saw the chains still attached to Harry's bed. They looked so forlorn and empty without Harry's lovely elegant wrists enslaved in them. He smirked at the memories of the night before and climbed onto the bed to take them off. Harry noticed his smirk and blushed, then wiped his eyes. 

"I'm gonna go-" he began, but was cut off as Professor McGonnagal entered the room. Harry's eyes widened as he casually pulled the curtains closed, leaving Draco concealed inside. The severe teacher told them all to make sure to not miss breakfast this morning, as the Headmaster would be making an important announcement. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when her glance passed by him unfazed; he winced as her gaze found Dean and Seamus, wrapped in a passionate embrace. Both boys quickly parted, but it was too late. As the professor exited, she said quietly,

"I would like to see you two in my office after breakfast." And left. Dean and Seamus just looked at each other, then began dressing for the day. Harry felt very bad for them, but was incredibly relieved that she had not seen Draco. Two members of the same house, sharing the same dorm was one thing; a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Harry shuddered to think of her and Professor Snape's reactions. Feeling a bit disjointed, and exhausted from crying and lack of sleep, he pulled back the curtains and found Draco lying on his bed sleepily.

"I'm really tired." He said, yawning. Harry found himself yawning, too.

"I wonder why?" he asked sarcastically. "We went to bed on time, didn't we? Oh, wait, now I remember, we were up half the night making love!"

"And you enjoyed it!" Draco pointed out testily. Harry ran a hand threw his unruly hair, a little frustrated.

"We're just tired, that's all." He murmured to himself. Draco seemed about to say something, but changed his mind.

"We've got a little while til breakfast, come lie down." Draco suggested, patting the bed.

"Glad I've got your permission to go on my own bed." He said flippantly, but lay down, anyway. Draco wrapped an arm around him as Harry buried his face in the curve of his neck. Harry closed his eyes and gradually drifted away, feeling utterly safe. Draco watched him sleep, tracing the muscles of Harry's neck gently with the backs of his fingers. After a while, he turned Harry over gently and kissed his forehead, along his cheekbone, his eyes, his nose, everywhere. Harry awoke drowning in kisses, a very pleasant way to wake up, and he told Draco so. His lover simply leaned down a kissed his lips, not breaching Harry's mouth. Harry sat up and slid his tongue along those velvety lips, and then pushed his way inside Draco's mouth, exploring gingerly, tongues sliding against one another, teasing, battling. Eventually, Draco pulled away, his gaze slightly unfocused. He shook his head, as if clearing it, then said,

"Don't *do* that!", but he smiled to show he was joking. He pulled Harry to his feet. "C'mon, we're gonna be late." The two snuck cautiously down the spiral stairs and into the Gryffindor common room; thankfully no one was there and they were able to proceed to the Great Hall without disruption. They parted ways just before the entrance to the Great Hall, eyes communicating what lips and hands would rather say and prove.

"See you in Potions." Harry whispered, and then he was gone, sitting by his friends. Adjusting his robes, Draco swaggered confidently into the room and found his seat next to Pansy.

"Drakey, muffin, where were you last night? I was so worried about you!" she simpered. Draco tried not to shudder when she called him "muffin". It was so degrading! 

"That's not your business, Pansy." He said coolly, not buying her act for a second. She was concerned that he was using her. He snorted. "But, I can assure you, it was very important." _Yes, sleeping with your sworn enemy is definitely important._ A little grin found it's way onto his face, and he abolished it quickly before anyone could notice. He'd been smiling so much lately. It was an unusual expression for him, but perhaps not a bad habit. He had probably picked it up from those Gryffindors. His gaze fell over to where Harry and his friends were sitting. Seamus was batting his eyes suggestively in his direction, Weasley looking like he was about to be sick. Under the table, Draco saw the Irish boy slide his foot under Harry's robes. Harry turned a bright red as Seamus said something and laughed. Draco tried to stay calm, but seeing Finnegan touching *his* Harry was very aggravating, to say the least. Draco was not pleased. He wanted to wipe that smirk off of Finnegan's face. The morning's conversation in the bathroom came back to him. Draco suddenly knew exactly how to get that mocking grin off of that arrogant flirt's face… if Harry agreed… He probably would, Draco decided. His lover was surprisingly daring when it came to trying new things. Like that time in the Potions supply closet…

*~ ~ ~ _Flashback_~ ~ ~ *

"Go up and ask him." A voice whispered.

"Are you kidding?! It'd be suicide." Another hissed back.

"C'mon, are you afraid?"

"NO. Why don't you go and do it?" Harry and Draco had been put together as lab partners that day, and were enjoying each other's company. Sort of.

"Because he likes me."  
"Exactly. He'll probably haul my ass up to Filch's office just for raising my hand. Like I said, suicide."

"But don't you *want* to know what he washes his hair with?"

"NO!"

"Mr. Potter, please pay attention when I am speaking!" Harry jumped.

"Uh, right Professor. Sorry." He said apologetically. Snape harrumphed.

"That will be 5 points for Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Snape turned back to lecturing the lesson.

"See? I told you."

"You know what would really be suicide?" 

"What?" Draco snickered, then said,

"Making out in the supply closet." Harry paled.

"Oh. My. God. Yes, I concede the point. That *would* be suicide."

"Dare you."

"Are you insane!? I'd lose the Cup for Gryffindor if he catches us, and you won't get into any trouble at all." Harry said, a little bitterly.

"We'd just have to be *very* careful then, wouldn't we?"

Silence. Harry tried very hard to ignore his lover's warm breath ghosting across the back of his neck.

"I knew you wouldn't do it. You're scared." He taunted.

"Fine. I'll do it." Harry whispered hotly. Draco's eyes widened, but then he smirked.

"Okay. Wait for me after class." Harry hung his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I said that." He muttered to himself mournfully.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry jerked.

"Sorry, Professor."

"Sorry isn't enough. That's another 10 points from Gryffindor, and if I catch you daydreaming again, there be a several days of detention scheduled into your _busy_ week." The Potions Master said mockingly. All of the Slytherins sniggered at this, and a few of the Gryffindors gave him odd looks. Harry averted his eyes until their attention had passed, then he glared malevolently at his lover for the rest of the period, who was wearing a satisfied smirk. 

When the class was over, Harry shot a terrified glance at the supply closet, and walked heavily over to where his friends were waiting for him.

"Jeez Harry, you look like you just signed your own death warrant or something."

"That's a bit how I feel." He said. Snape swept by them, sending a scathing look in Harry's direction.

"I sincerely hope you stay out of trouble, Mr. Potter. I wouldn't want to catch you doing anything… illicit." He said icily.

"And I sincerely hope you catch pneumonia and die." Ron muttered once he was out of earshot. Hermione gave him a disapproving frown, then turned to Harry.

"What was going on in Potions today, anyway, Harry? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed, trying to quell the gigantic sense of foreboding rocketing around in his stomach. "Malfoy was pestering me." _It's true. Just not the way they think._ "Listen, I have to do something, so I'll catch up with you guys in a little while, all right?"

"Sure Harry. Want us to help with anything?"

"No, I have to do this on my own. Thanks, though. See ya." He waved good-bye to his friends, feeling as if he'd never see them again, then waited. Sure enough, Draco came around the corner once his friends were out of sight. He was still smirking. The pale boy took out his wand and tapped it against the Potions door. It opened silently. They looked around, then walked in quickly, Draco shutting the door behind him.

"Lock it." Harry said.

"No." Harry whirled around.

"What?! D'ya *want* me to be expelled or something? That's just plain tempting Fate, and I've gotten lucky too many times to take another chance."

"I'm not locking it. It's more exciting." Harry sighed resignedly.

"Fine. I defer to the Slytherin. Lead the way." He said, bowing gracefully. Draco grinned rather nastily and dragged him over to the closet. He opened the door and shoved Harry roughly inside. Harry stumbled backwards, surprise evident on his features.

"God, I want you so bad, Harry." He whispered hungrily, stepping into the closet, which was actually larger than it looked. The walls were lined with ingredients, and it was very dusty. Harry sat looking up at him from the worn stone tile, green eyes wide. Draco thought he looked so adorable, so innocent, so… *shaggable*. Draco crouched down next to him and tenderly brushed the unruly black hair out of Harry's face. Their gazes locked, storm gray and brilliant emerald colliding forcefully. The spell was broken when Draco leaned forward, and Harry gravitated to him, meeting him halfway. Their lips connected in a hot, burning kiss, and Harry wrapped his arms around the slim boy and pulled him down on top of him. Draco pushed him flat onto the cold floor, pressing feverish kisses against Harry's throat. Harry arched desperately into Draco's caresses, desire ravaging his body. His fair-haired lover apparently felt the same way, because he eagerly clawed at Harry's robe, craving to see more of Harry's olive, flushed skin revealed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, where his conscience operated, a very small, but unrelenting voice vied for his attention. Harry tried not to listen to it; he was too busy tearing off Draco's clothing. _Not here! In the supply closet? And *Snape's* supply closet, no less! Are you bloody *mad*!?_

With a gasp, Harry sat up. "Stop, Draco, stop! Listen to me-ah!" Draco had just found a particularly sensitive spot on Harry's body (his neck, a little to the right and below his left ear), and was sucking at it for all he was worth. With every ounce of self-control he could muster, Harry turned his head away. Draco abruptly rocked back on his heels.

"What?" he asked. 

"We shouldn't do this—I mean, Snape could walk in at any moment." Draco raised an eyebrow, disappointed but still managing to look haughty. Harry shivered from the loss of body heat. He was aching, needing, wanting, as much as Draco was. The other boy panted heavily, his face flushed, silvery-white hair tousled, lips bruised and swollen. _Oh God I want him._ Harry thought. Then, oh then!- Draco licked his lips- that was all!, and Harry found this simple, yet seductive act completely erotic. Harry's brain promptly lost control of any sanity it possessed, as the dark-haired teen thought, _Oh fucking hell, here I go,_ and flung himself at his waiting lover. He nearly suffocated in the fiery kisses, their robes now completely off. Arousal and the smell of sex hung heavy in the air, almost tangible.

A sudden noise caused them to spring apart quickly, gripping each other in fear. Snape had just entered the classroom. And the worst part was, they had left the supply closet door open. They immediately scrambled to the side, out of Snape's line of sight. He passed the open side room without so much as a glance inside it, apparently in a hurry. They huddled on the floor, naked, clothes strewn everywhere, frozen with fear. They heard Snape rummaging around in his desk for something, then utter a soft "Aha!", and retrace his steps to the corridor outside. The door clicked shut, and the teens slumped in relief.

"Dammit, that was close." Draco murmured. Harry exhaled, hardly daring to believe he was still alive. Wordlessly, he pulled on his robes. Draco pulled himself of the ground, dressing himself as well. He extended a hand to Harry, who took it and rose on shaky legs. They exited the room quietly and quickly, not stopping until they had gotten to an unused classroom, where they collapsed onto a ragged old couch and fell asleep. They stayed that way, missing lunch and narrowly making it to their next classes. Before Harry had left, he had looked back at Draco, who was stretching, and said calmly,

"You're evil." Draco had just grinned tiredly and replied, 

"I know." 

__

*~ ~ ~ End of Flashback~ ~ ~ *

Draco grinned at the memory, then silently cursed himself for smiling again. He didn't want his other Housemates, especially Pansy, to suspect something. Just then, Professor Dumbledore rose smoothly to his feet.

"If I could have your attention, please?" he asked the student body politely. Eventually, everyone quieted down and waited expectantly. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make…"

****

Whew! *pants heavily* It's done! It took me forever to write the closet scene, even though my muse was being cooperative, for once! Couple of things: 1.) How'd you all like the closet scene? I worked so hard on it!!!!! 2.) I've been working on a little filler with Dean and Seamus, which coincides with this fic. I'll either put it up here in MFML or separately, depending on the length. 3.) Because of the filler, I don't know when chapter 5 will be out. Hopefully by Saturday! 4.) any of you digimon fans? My sister and muse, kari89, recently wrote a digimon fic, "Someone to Lean On" it's really well done, and she's gotten hardly any reviews. So if you wouldn't mind checking it out… please…? 5.) BIG thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, it means so much to me! –

---maandy, Cali, Hades, Abbey (you know some strange people!), Wyvern, StorytellingStar (Ron will get some attention, and some action, in later stories, I promise), Kissaki, Prongs, Ruka-chan, Helga of Wurm, Guess Who? Holly (luv ya, you're a great muse!), Tazy Silverpen, and Shadow Maxwell-Yuy (Eeep! I didn't think the idea of a 3some would upset you so! However, I'm still not sure how things will exactly work out.)

Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!

~ RainShadow


	5. My Fire, My Love: Part Five

****

A/N: Grrrr! This chapter was a little difficult to write… especially since I panicked on Friday upon realizing that I had promised Ch. 5 out the next day and had only written one paragraph! Sorry if it's a bit short! Disclaimer: They're not mine (Seamus would be nice; you know what? I've been spelling his last name wrong for the past 4 chapters *hits self on head*- it's Finnigan, not Finnegan! Oops.). SLASH warning, though it should be fairly obvious by now, this is a Harry/Draco fic with hints of Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/various others *grin* and more… Anyway, thank yous at the end. Please Enjoy: 

My Fire, My Love: Part Five

"…I'm afraid that this year, for safety reasons, all further trips to Hogsmeade have been cancelled." Amidst the groans and shocked protests, (the loudest being the Slytherins and the Weasley twins) the Headmaster raised his hands, asking for quiet. "I know you are all disappointed, understandably so, however, I must insist. And, as always, wandering around after curfew will _not_ be tolerated. If caught, you will be left at the mercy of your professors, who will be more than happy to supply those students with extra work, since they seem to have so much time on their hands." His eyes twinkled merrily at this, and he sat back down. The entire school burst into nervous chatter. Harry shot an unhappy look towards Draco, who was looking just as disconsolate as he felt. How were they ever going to manage seeing each other _now_, when, even before all this they had had difficulty? Glumly, Harry rose halfway from his seat and cocked his head in silent query towards the exit; Draco nodded and got up, too. He barely heard his friends,

"Harry, what's wrong, you look so upset!" Hermione asked concernedly. Harry just mumbled something and followed Seamus and Dean out of the hall, dimly aware that his feet were automatically taking him to the abandoned room he and Draco had found after the supply closet incident. He arrived moments before Draco; when the blonde walked in he practically threw himself into the other's arms. Draco held him tightly.

"Harry… it's not the end of the world, you know." He murmured into his lover's disorderly raven hair. 

"I know…" Harry sighed, his breath hot on Draco's neck. "…but don't you ever get tired of all this sneaking around? Ron's terribly vexed with me… and everytime I see that stupid Pansy _look_ at you like that, I want to…" his embrace tightened as grumbled softly.

"How do you think _I _feel when I see Finnigan *touching* you?!" Draco snarled as he recalled breakfast. "I don't care that he saved our asses, he's gonna get what's coming to him… Which reminds me, tonight my dorm will be empty, Crabbe and Goyle will be…uh… _out_…" 

"I did *not* need to know that." Harry said, revolted.

"and Blaise is going home for the wedding, so I want you to bring that arrogant prick down to my dorm. Password's "snakeskin"." At Harry's look, he quickly added, "Use the invisibility cloak, and be careful."

"But the Headmaster just-"

"Please, Harry? This may be the last time for a while…" Harry couldn't resist those seductive silver-gray eyes, that cute little pout.

"Oh all right." He conceded. "But what are you going to do to Seamus?"

"You'll see." He promised. "Now, shush." Draco kissed him hard on the mouth; his slender hands seemingly everywhere on Harry's body at once, it felt so _nice_, what he was doing, a promise of the night to come. The Slytherin Seeker released the Gryffindor one at last, guiding a dazed Harry to the door and pushing him out into the corridor. A quick glance around, a kiss on the cheek, and he was gone, flitting away like quicksilver. Harry stood in the corridor for a few moments longer, then hurried to join Ron and Hermione before their first class started.

*************

Meanwhile, Hermione was retreating inside her brain, trying to figure out what was going on with Harry. _Item 1: Harry keeps disappearing without us. Item 2: He asks Ron to sleep over with me. Item 3:He seems so upset about this announcement… Hmmmm…._

"Ron." She said suddenly. Her boyfriend turned to her, a scowl on his face.

"What?" he asked crossly.

"What happened in the bathroom this morning?"  
"Oh, *that*. I went to take a shower… and Malfoy was in there."

"_Malfoy_?" Hermione exclaimed, aghast. "What was he doing-"  
"Dean and Seamus had a- a…" his voice lowered. "_threesome_ with him last night. I reckon they thought I wouldn't like it, so they got Harry to get rid of me." His face darkened with anger. _Oh, God. No way. I must be wrong. I've got to be!_ Hermione thought. It was probably the only time in her life that she wanted to be wrong. _Harry and… Malfoy?!_ Ron saw the look on her face and worriedly tilted her chin up.

"'Mione? You okay?" She gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek.

"Yes… just thinking." She bit her lower lip.

"About what? Listen, I'm not that mad at Harry, really, I'm more upset at Dean and Seamus to tell you the truth-"

"That's not it." She interrupted hastily.

"Then what?" Hermione leaned in and whispered quietly in his ear,

"Who does Harry like?" Ron opened his mouth to answer, and found that he couldn't. He didn't know. His eyes widened.

"He hasn't said anything about a new girl… and he's barely said a word about Cho for 4 months… D'ya think he's seeing someone without telling us?" Hermione nodded. "Who? And why would he keep it from us?" Ron frowned, feeling a little offended.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Hermione lied. "Look, there he is now, let's ask him, shall we?"

*************

Harry spotted his friends and hurried over to meet them. He knew something was wrong, however, when he was greeted by a suspicious Ron and a fearful Hermione.

"Harry," the brunette began sweetly, "you know what you haven't told us?"

"Um- no?" he offered helpfully.

"Who you like." Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "The last girl you talked about was Cho, and that was four months ago!"

"Four months?" Harry repeated faintly. He had been dreading this topic for quite some time, and it looked like his two friends had finally caught on to him. He realized they were staring at him, waiting for an answer. He had better pull things together. "Er- I hadn't realized it was that long. What with Quidditch and everything else, I guess I don't have much time to…" he trailed off after perceiving that it was an incredibly weak excuse.

"Uh huh." Ron said skeptically

"Who is it Harry? You can tell us." Hermione said gently. _Please…!_

"Th-there's no one." Harry stammered. _Oh God. Thought_ Hermione. _I hate being right._

"Whatever you say, Harry." Ron said dubiously.

"Ron," the dark-haired boy began, "about this morning-"

"Look, it's okay, I'm not mad at you." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "It's Seamus and Dean I'm angry with. I mean, _Malfoy_?" Hermione watched Harry's face closely. He looked crushed

"Well… he does have a great body." Hermione said, mainly to make Harry feel better.

"Hermione!" Ron said, dismayed.

"Not that you don't, dear." She added quickly, leaning her head on his shoulder. The befreckled teen grinned at this, and forgot whatever else he had been about to say about Draco. The three trooped off to their first class, Transfiguration, Ron happily oblivious, Hermione in a state of shock, and Harry feeling like his world was slowly crumbling as he watched.

****

Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be nice and long, and out by tomorrow! So what does Draco have in store for Seamus? Hee hee. And it seems that Hermione has picked up on something, what will she do about it? Oh, I wrote a little fic corresponding to this one, it's called "Finding Trouble and Truth" its about Seamus and Dean and lots of other people, and the next chapter on that will be out soon. *smile* Hope you enjoyed this very small chapter!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, I love ya all!: Padfoot Lover, Prongs, Goddess Shinigami, Allie Potter (yeah, Snape's reaction would have been fun to do, but it was a flashback), Laurin York (I mentioned Neville in Ch. 1, but it's very easy to miss. I f you check out the aforementioned fic, FTaT, I will be adding a little Neville soon), Shadow Maxwell-Yuy (I hope you like the outcome, but I can't tell ya what will happen cuz it'll spoil the surprise.) supergirl, Su Yi, tina, Plot-Obsessed Maniac (Holly you are psycho, stop it!), Wyvern (hope you guys like this chapter; I just read "I'm Still Me…" and loved it, btw, keep 'em coming!), Myst (hmmm, how they got together? I dunno… it's worth exploring, maybe in later chapters *grin*), Liana Golden quill (Neville/Percy is a little weird, I admit, I just kinda threw that in there. Oh, and as for the G/F Weasley thing, I wasn't implying that they were *ahem*, just that "enjoy" the same people… get it…? Sorry), Moonbyrd (sorry I made ya wait so long! *wink*), and Starwriter (I am eternally grateful, thanks so much. Glad you like this! *smile*)

Next chapter will out SOON, promise!

~RainShadow


	6. My Fire, My Love: Part Six

My Fire, My Love: Part Six ****

Hey sorry it took so long for this chapter! School started! And ff.n was down! But here it is, I was gonna make it even longer but I decided to keep you all from waiting any longer. Standard disclaimers apply, of course. Go ahead and read this now.

My Fire, My Love: Part Six

For Harry, the rest of the day passed very slowly. He was unusually quiet, and when his friends asked, he told them he wasn't feeling so well. In Transfiguration, Harry had a bit of trouble paying attention. During Herbology he accidentally bumped into Hannah Abbot and sent her flying to floor, venom from one of the plants clutched in her hands. Luckily, Neville caught the glass before it could shatter and splatter everyone with the poison. Everyone burst into applause at the normally clumsy boy's sudden coordination. Neville beamed. Harry mumbled an apology and retreated to his worktable. Ron approached him.

"Harry, honestly, what is the matter with you?" he asked exasperatedly.

"'s nothing." Harry said softly. "Guess I didn't get very much sleep last night." He lay his head on the table, trying not to fall asleep.

"What with Malfoy in the dorm, I'm not surprised. That slimy git has got a lot of nerve, sneaking into our room…"

"Will you chill out already!" Harry said angrily, his head snapping up. "What's the big deal? So he was there, so what? Why do you care so much, anyway?" his voice was rising in anguish. Ron looked taken aback.

"I…" he began, then backed away, surprised by Harry's reaction. Hermione set down her plant and, making sure that Professor Sprout was occupied, quickly walked over to the boys.

"What's going on?" she asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew. Harry shrugged. Ron got very red in the face.

"I don't know what's up with *him*." He said bitterly, waving his hand at Harry. "All I said was that Malfoy shouldn't be sneaking into our dorm, the prick…" Hermione's eyes widened as Harry's face contorted in anger. He swallowed and forced himself to calm down; after all, Draco had been absolutely wretched to Ron in the past, but... Harry just wasn't doing so well that day.

"Look." She said. "Let's give the whole subject a rest, shall we? Harry doesn't feel well, and I'm sure he didn't mean to yell at you, Ron." Harry nodded.

"Whatever you say, 'Mione." Ron said doubtfully as he walked away to get the next ingredient for the formula. She glanced at Harry; he gave her a shaky smile. _This can't go on._ _Keeping this from us is killing him. And Ron's not making it any easier._ She grimaced.

"Harry, listen. You know you can tell me anything that's bothering you, right?" He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I'll keep that in mind." She flashed him an encouraging smile, then continued making the plant formula. Harry moaned and buried his head in his arms, not knowing quite why he was having such a bad day. Oh well. At least he had tonight to look forward to. _And I just bet we're gonna get caught._

"Harry!" a voice squeaked. "Please don't sleep during class!" a dismayed Professor Sprout said in his ear, jerking him awake.

"Mmmm… I'm so sorry, Professor." Harry mumbled. He could barely keep his eyes open. He yawned right in Professor Sprout's face. She blinked in shock.

"Harry, I'm afraid that's 5 points from Gryffindor." Harry sat up in shock, unable to believe his ears. He had just gotten points deducted – in Herbology?! This day was just getting better and better…

After Herbology, they went to lunch. Harry ate quickly and went to the Gryffindor Tower, where he collapsed into a chair in the common room. He promptly fell asleep and was awakened by a playful Seamus standing behind him, tickling his nose with a quill. Harry sneezed and sat up, looking around. He glanced up and spotted Seamus, poised for another assault. Harry reached up and grabbed the quill, causing Seamus to lose his balance and tumble into Harry's lap. He immediately patted the dark-haired boy on the head and snuggled against him, his head resting against Harry's chest.

"Why, Harry!" he exclaimed mischievously. "I didn't know you felt this way about me." Harry blushed and tried to shove the spirited boy off of him. He succeeded in dumping Seamus onto the floor, where he lay, laughing. Harry began to laugh a little, too. Seamus pulled himself off the ground and seated himself in a chair next to Harry.

"So what did McGonagall do to you and Dean?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, she gave us detention, we have to polish trophies with Justin Finch-Fletchley after Divination." Seamus remarked carelessly. "Dean and I are planning on having a little bit of fun with him." He smirked.

"Ah." said Harry. He looked around at the rest of the occupants of the room, most of them were far away and none were paying attention to them. He leaned in near Seamus, and beckoned him to come close. "Are you busy tonight?" he asked. The fair-haired boy shook his head.

"Dean is going out with the Weasley twins." He said, a sad smile playing on his lips. Harry looked at him thoughtfully, as Seamus' musing dwelled on his tall, dark-skinned friend. The melancholy on his face was erased as Seamus focused on Harry. "Why?" he wondered.

"Draco wants you and I to meet him in his dorm tonight. He said something about you "getting what you deserve"." Seamus grinned delightedly. "I have a feeling that I'll probably fall asleep before it's time to go, so if you could wake me up at 11:00, that would help." Seamus nodded, beaming.

"How do you know that I won't go see Malfoy by myself, huh?" he teased. "I don't think I'd want to share with *you*."

"Ha ha. Very funny." said Harry, only slightly amused. "The reason I know you won't do that is cuz only *I* know the password into the Slytherin common room, silly."

"Oh yeah." he said, not missing a beat. "I'll see you later, then." Seamus cast a nervous glance at the portrait hole, where Ron's red head was visible. He retreated, and Ron approached Harry cautiously. Harry gave him a small smile; Ron grinned back in relief and sank into Seamus' recently vacated seat.

"Sorry you're not feeling well." Ron began without preamble. Harry nodded mutely, then asked,

"All other situations aside, what happened with Hermione last night?" Ron blushed, but his smile widened even more.

"Oh, *that*." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Guess." Harry punched his arm impatiently.

"C'mon, just tell me already!" With a sigh of exasperation, his best friend relented.

"Okay, okay, well she had some homework to finish up, I actually did some studying for once, then we went to sleep."

"You're kidding." Harry snorted disbelievingly. "That's it?"

"Of course not!" he leaned in conspiratorially, remembering the night before as he recounted it to his friend...

__

*~~~Flashback~~~*

She guided him up the stairs and to the door of the 5th year girls' dormitory, their hands clasped, fingers entwined. She pushed the door open quietly and stuck her head in. She entered, pulling Ron behind her speedily. The curtains of the bed in the middle were shut; he could hear giggling voices from within. _Oh. Lavender and Parvati. Right._ Hermione flung back the curtains of the nearest bed and shoved Ron onto it. She shut the curtains hurriedly and turned around. The drapes around the neighboring bed were withdrawn slightly, and a curious face peered at Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione." greeted Lavender.

"Hi Lavender, Parvati." Hermione said pleasantly. A voice whispered something.

"D'ya want to study with us?" Lavender invited uncertainly. Hermione smiled, and it was a genuine smile, as opposed to the coldly polite ones she usually favored her dormmates with.

"No, but thanks for asking." she yawned widely. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." Lavender shrugged and let the curtain fall back into place. Hermione climbed onto her bed to find Ron sprawled across the comforter, his face buried in her pillows, wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Hermione gave a little squeak.

"Eager to get me in bed, 'Mione?" he asked, smirking. Her blush was so dark that he could make it out even in the dim lighting.

"I'm going to kill Harry. And keep your voice down!" she scolded. "Now turn around while I get changed." Ron snickered and she shoved him. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Hermione, a huge grin on his face. As she fumbled into a large t-shirt and soft yellow cotton shorts, she muttered miserably, "I am *so* going to kill Harry. Okay, you can turn around now." she informed Ron. The red head sat up and wrapped his arms around the clever girl and kissed her cheek sweetly. She tuned her face to his and caught his lips with her own. Tongues slipped out of hungry mouths. Ron was vaguely aware of Hermione repositioning herself into his lap, pushing him back against the headboard, then getting on her knees, one on either side of Ron's hips. His hands were roving everywhere, slipping under her loose t-shirt. Her hands tangled in his fiery hair as Ron moaned, slightly bewildered, into her welcoming mouth. This was so different from the booksmart, sensible, calm girl he thought he knew. But it seemed that there was a completely different side to Hermione, intensely passionate. This hot little Hermione let one hand trail down Ron's bare chest, to his stomach, and lower, *right* *there*. Ron gasped and jerked when she touched him.

"My God, 'Mione, what're you *doing*?!" he rasped. She laughed quietly with delight at his reaction and let her hand wander more, causing him to buck his hips up. He noted through a haze that she was deriving enormous satisfaction at making him writhe in pleasure, regarding his reactions almost clinically. Grinning evilly, she settled her body over his, right where she was supposed to be, only barricaded their clothing. She circled her hips around experimentally. He groaned in frustration, wanting to be *in* her. She slid a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh." she whispered, her eyes shining with intensity she normally only reserved for taking exams. "Just- just shush and enjoy it." Ron swallowed, already lost. Hermione threw her head back, trying not to let any sound escape her. Her eyes were tightly shut as she increased her pace. Ron closed his own eyes and concentrated in moving with her. With a small sigh, she fell against Ron's chest, twining her arms about his neck, as his release came as well.

"Oh my God..." he murmured, and deposited a kiss to her sweaty forehead. "D-did you have that planned out?" A small shake of glistening mahogany locks.

"No." she whispered, pressing closer to him. "It just felt right." Ron shifted them both until they were settled comfortably under the blankets, twisted together in perfection. They fell asleep that way, and Ron had never felt more content in his life...

__

*~~~End of Flashback~~~*

Harry's eyes were wide with shock as Ron leaned back in his chair smugly.

"Of course, you can't tell *anyone* about this. 'Mione would kill me." Harry's jaw worked soundlessly a few times before he replied,

"Who would I tell?" Ron shrugged. "I think your other story was more believable, anyway. It's like two different people, almost." Harry mused. "Sensible Hermione and Sexy Hermione. I wouldn't mind meeting Sexy Hermione." he added as an afterthought. Ron's face darkened.

"Don't even think about it." the redhead growled tersely

"Just joking!" Harry smiled, getting up. "C'mon, we'd better- whoa." Harry swayed forward, suddenly feeling tremendously dizzy. He pressed both hands to his head. Ron was by his side in a flash.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"I think I should sit down." he mumbled as his knees gave out and he collapsed on the rug.

"Harry!" Ron gasped, concern heavy in his voice. The dark-haired teen scrunched his eyes in a desperate effort to overcome his dizziness, willing his head to stop spinning. Abruptly, he felt something else coming, and Harry's eyes flew open as he sprang to his feet, knocking over Ron, and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. He skidded to a stop in front of a toilet and threw up violently, his whole body shaking with the force. He vomited again, and again. A presence behind him. Warm hands guiding him to the floor. His stomach shuddered one last time, but nothing was left.

Slowly, his shaking subsided as he leaned back into Ron's embrace, who reached over and flushed the toilet.

"Harry? Are you okay?" his voice was low and gentle.

"Yeah." he said, getting to his feet weakly and stumbling over to the sink. "I just need to brush my teeth, that's all." He twisted the cap off and applied the toothpaste to his brush. Ron's image appeared beside his in the mirror.

"What on earth could cause you to be so ill?" asked a perplexed Ron. Harry shrugged, though he wondered himself. He scrubbed at his teeth, wanting to get the awful taste out of his mouth. He was already feeling better; only, he wanted to scrape of his tongue. Ron watched silently as Harry furiously cleaned his mouth and then spit into the sink. His saliva was tinged orange; and suddenly *Ron* felt queasy. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Harry nodded.

"Thanks." Ron smiled and disappeared out the door. Finally, Harry's tongue was properly numbed, so he joined his classmates as they trudged up to Divination.

Thankfully, though he felt the usual drowsiness associated with the smothering atmosphere in the tower room, he didn't feel *sick* for the rest of the class. After Divination, Harry and Ron went to the library to meet up with Hermione, where he hurriedly finished all of his homework before dinner, because afterward was Quidditch practice. Luck was on his side that day; (he only hoped it would be there that night, too) the only real homework he had was Transfiguration, which 'Mione generously helped him with. Harry couldn't help glancing at her in amazement, still shocked by Ron's disclosure of the night before. The brunette rolled her eyes, and finally threatened to stop helping him if he kept looking at her as if she had turned into a hippogriff.

With his homework out of the way, Harry had a few spare minutes to worry about what had made him so sick. However, it was soon time for dinner, so Harry abandoned his train of thought. The meal was delicious: four different kinds of quiche, chicken pot pie as the main course, and for dessert, apple pie with rich vanilla ice cream. Harry forced himself to eat sparingly, (not wanting to tempt his traitorous stomach) casting longing glances at the apple pie. He left before dinner was over, unable to bear the delicious smell of light, flaky crust and cinnamon. 

He went to the Quidditch field, broom in hand. The Gryffindor team had been practicing for 45 minutes before Harry started to feel light-headed again. He barely landed safely, toppling over onto the grass. Katie Bell, the captain this year, flew down when he beckoned her.

"Kate, I'm not feeling too well, is it okay if I call it a day?" 

"Of course, Harry. Just make sure you're well for the match against Hufflepuff." the seventh year advised sternly. He promised, then took a quick shower in the locker room before trudging across the grounds to Gryffindor Tower, fighting dizziness every step of the way. Ha almost forgot the password in his haze, and he simply didn't have the strength to climb the steep stairs to the dormitory. As he collapsed onto a couch, kicking his shoes off automatically, he noticed before he closed his eyes that Seamus looked very forlorn and unhappy. Harry filed it away in his brain and shut his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep, oblivious to everything around him.

~A twisted body lying in an ever-widening pool of crimson blood. Violent sobs. A figure bent with grief. Brown head lifted, eyes filled with pain and rage.

"We trusted him! We trusted **you**!" she shrieks, face covered by trembling hands. "And now Ron's dead!"

"NO!" His loud denial. Running, leaving Hermione, her sobs grow fainter and fainter until- silence. **Silence.** Faster, an overwhelming sense of urgency- Where was...?!

"Draco!" Pale, blond, proud, stepping from the shadows. A disdainful sneer. "Draco...? Please, Ron, he's-" Laughter laced with contempt reverberates in the thick air. Sudden, irrepressible fear. Another figure steps beside Draco, he takes her hand and raises it to his lips, adoration shining in his eyes. But not directed at Harry. For **her**. Her face suddenly visible...Pansy... smiling triumphantly... The shadows close around them and then the Death Eaters surround him- and he can't move **he can't move!** He can barely breathe as one by one his friends and loved ones are brought forward: Hermione, Fred and George, Seamus and Dean, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin, then Dumbledore and Sirius. And there's Peter Pettigrew, and Draco's father Lucius, and they murder every last person, screams echoing as they are killed Harry can't move, his scar is **burning** and the one thought that comes to his mind as Voldemort turns to him and rests a decrepit hand on his shoulder ("Well done.") is that the screams were lasting far too long, why?, since everyone was dead...~

****

Okay, the above scene *is* a dream sequence, okay? So don't freak out, though it's probably obvious. As you can see, I am developing a definite plot, yay!! I just had to write that scene between Ron and 'Mione, I'm sorry :). Some action with Harry and Draco in the next chapter for sure, *lots* of it cuz our fav Slytherin wasn't even in this chapter! So that's it, I think. Big thank you to all my reviewers, I've gotten 60, that's more than I've ever gotten before!!!! I'll have the thank yous in the next chapter. Please Review!

~RainShadow


	7. My Fire, My Love: Part Seven

My, Fire, My Love: Part Seven ****

Good grief, here it is finally, the part with Seamus and the plot. Standard disclaimers apply. This is a SLASH!!! I really hope you enjoy this. I had the idea for it in my head for a month, it just didn't want to come out on paper! Gah! Thank you's at the end.

My Fire, My Love: Part Seven

Seamus glanced around the empty room. It was 11 o'clock. Where was Harry? Then he spotted the teen sprawled across a couch. One arm was slung across his face, his glasses askew. The other was resting on top of his stomach, rising and falling with each breath. As Seamus approached, he saw that both hands were clenched into tight fists, and Harry did not look rested. Seamus shrugged, then sat on the sleeping Harry. He poked the youth. Nothing happened. Seamus frowned and leaned in closer and shook him.

"Harry!" he said loudly. "Wake up! I'm not missing Malfoy just because you're-" Then Harry's eyes flashed open, filled with intense fear. Seamus' face was only inches away from his own.

"Ahhh!" he cried, sitting up and throwing Seamus off of himself violently. He wrapped thin arms around himself and drew up his knees, shaking. Seamus, eyes wide with trepidation, crawled over to him.

"Harry? You okay?" Still shaking, the dark-haired teen mumbled,

"I had a terrible nightmare." Seamus immediately relaxed.   
"Oh is that all. For a second I thought you were sick or something."

"Gee, thanks for your compassion." Harry muttered. His shakes had subsided, and suddenly he remembered what was to occur that night. His face brightened. "C'mon," he said briskly, getting up. "let's sneak into the dungeons." Seamus followed him out of the portrait hole, all the while giggling.

"It sounds so *dangerous*" he cackled gleefully.

*************

"I didn't know you had an invisibility cloak!"

"Seamus..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Seamus...!"

"So how many times have you snuck out without anyone knowing? And how come I wasn't invited, huh?!"  
"Shut up, Seamus." Harry hissed in the cool darkness. Amazingly, the Gryffindors had arrived without getting caught, and were now standing at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Harry whispered the password, and they were in.

*************

Draco was waiting patiently on his bed. Everything was ready, now he was waiting for Harry and Seamus to arrive. Harry knew where his dorm room was; he had been there several times. He grimaced to himself. That prat Finnigan was going to learn his place--- Harry was *his* and no one else's, not now, not ever. Harry... _Who knew that me and Potter would actually... And Father still thinks I'm dating Pansy._ Thinking of Pansy reminded Draco that he hadn't seen his loathsome flower that evening. _That's odd. I wonder what's going on_. Usually Pansy was pestering him about something this time of night, be it homework or... other things.

Then, the door to the room opened and Draco heard voices from outside.

"No wonder they're so bloody mean, look at the terrible decor!"

"Seamus." a sigh that was most certainly a very exasperated Harry.

"All I'm saying..." With a frustrated growl, Harry tore of the cloak and was now *visibly* glaring at the energetic Irish youth. With sinuous grace, Draco slid off the bed and approached the Gryffindors. He went directly to Harry, whose face lit up with a genuine smile. Without a word, Draco pulled Harry's head close and kissed him heatedly. The dark-haired teen melted and wrapped his arms around his delicate white neck. Seamus gave a little gasp and stepped back. Harry broke the kiss and pressed his face into Draco's shoulder. His voice could be heard, albeit a little muffled,

"I missed you. I got sick and I had to leave practice." Draco smiled down at the dark head and then scowled at Seamus.

"What?!" he demanded.

"Er-it's just- I've never seen you guys... you know... actually, uh, *kiss*." Draco studied him for a moment, then a crafty look was displayed on his chiseled features.

"Harry," he whispered into the boy's ear, "just go with me, all right?" He nodded. "Finnigan." the Slytherin purred. "Thank you for coming. I hope you enjoy what I have planned." He grinned ferally and slid his hands under Harry's robes and undid the fastenings. The fabric hung loosely around Harry's skinny body. Draco pushed it off his shoulders, Harry following suit with Draco's robes. They stood facing each other, lost in the depths of green and gray. An audible gulp came from Seamus. Draco was reminded of his purpose, and seized Harry's waist, whose legs swung around him. His ankles locked behind the pale-haired teen's back as their mouths locked together. Draco stumbled over to his bed and fell upon him. Tortured moans rose from Harry's lips. Suddenly, Draco sat up.

"You might want to undress." Silence for a few seconds, then a "Oh!" and the rustling of cloth. He turned and found Seamus at his side, completely bare. Draco grabbed the Irish boy's wrists and dragged him onto the bed and shoved against the footboard. Seamus cooperated unresistingly. Harry sat up, catching his breath, and watched. A pair of suspiciously familiar handcuffs were dangling from one of the bedposts. The blonde snatched them up and secured Seamus' hands to the bed and pushed him onto his knees. He raised the sandy-haired youth's face up until their eyes were only inches apart. Seamus' eyes were frightened, but excited. _Just like the rest of him._ Draco noted.

"Watch." he hissed, then turned back to his waiting lover. He fell upon Harry like a whirlwind. Two pairs of boxers were hurled off the bed. They kissed fiercely, tongues snaking and probing. Harry gasped for breath and then glanced at Seamus. He blushed clear down to his shoulders.

"I..." he began doubtfully.

"Just shut up and pretend he's not there." Draco said sibilantly. A little scared, Harry's gaze went from Seamus and then flicked back to Draco. He nodded. Draco tormented and teased the tanned, olive skin with teeth and tongue as Harry writhed from his prostrate position. He started at Harry's ankles and worked his way up, leaving purplish-red bruises in his wake. All over, the underside of a knee, the tender flesh of an inner thigh, a sharp hipbone. The sweet skin of Harry's stomach and chest, his stong shoulders, the elegant wrists and -oh- delicious neck, Draco marked Harry.

"Ooooh... Draco... people will see! Ah...!" Harry groaned.

"I don't care!" he snapped, and yanked the teen roughly to his feet and faced Seamus, the mattress shifting precariously under their feet. "Look!" he said violently. "See? He's mine! Not yours! *Mine*. Understand?" Seamus gave a shaky nod. "Good." Draco leaned in and bit the Irish boy's shoulder, then kissed Seamus meanly on the mouth. He released the handcuffs, and Seamus fell face first onto the bed. "Draco Malfoy has passed judgement. Leave now." The sandy-haired victim scurried to get his clothes on, then, with one wide-eyed glance back at them, he left. The Slytherin watched with apparent satisfaction, then turned to face his lover. Harry was shaking.

"Harry? Love, are you all right?" The beautiful green-eyed youth turned his face away. With a pang, Draco realized that he had been a bit rough with Harry. He took the Gryffindor into his arms and lowered them both on the bed. He kissed Harry's temple, and hair, and each of his fingers and the center of his palm. "I'm sorry." he said mildly. I may have gotten a little carried away. He pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry nodded and returned the kiss. It was very soft, and quiet. They sat in silence for a long while. Draco was almost certain that he was asleep. His mind was afire with a thousand thoughts. Harry was so precious to him, so very very precious. He was a wonderful treasure discovered right in front of his nose. He had accomplished exactly what he wished tonight with Seamus, yet he still felt unfulfilled. Perhaps... He poked him, and Harry half turned in his arms.

"Hmmm?" Draco hesitated. _Do I really..?Yes. I do. And I'm going to tell him._ He leaned in close and whispered into the ear of his own Gryffindor,

"I love you." The merest thread of a whisper, but Harry heard it and his heart skipped with joy. So many things he wanted to say, to tell, to confess, but,

"Oh." was what came out of his mouth. He smiled at his own "eloquence". "I love you. Too." Draco's breathing hitched and he struggled to keep his emotions under control. He heaved a happy sigh.

"Good night."

"Good night."

*************

The next morning, Draco stretched lazily and hopped out of bed. Harry had already gone back to his dorm. The pale boy dressed and strode out to the common room. It was still very early, so the room was unoccupied. Almost. Draco groaned inwardly as pug-faced Pansy approached him.

"Muffin! Good morning! And good news!"

"Hello Pansy. What news?" she leaned in close. Her breath smelled terrible.

"Guess what I did!" she said in a singsong voice. Draco winced. "You're going to love it!"

"What?" he asked, already annoyed.

"Well, I did this a few days ago, but it finally kicked in... I poisoned Potter." she said triumphantly. Draco gasped.

"You *what*?!" he nearly screeched, struggling to hide his horror.

"Poisoned him." she said patiently, giving him a strange look.

"With what?!"

"A potion that cause him to be violently ill, then feel fine. It continues that way until eventually the organs liquefy. Isn't that delightful? Draco? You don't look happy. I thought you'd be pleased."  
"You thought..." his voice was strained. "What's the cure?"

"What? I don't know, why would I care about that? Why do *you* want to know?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. But Draco was already gone, tearing out of the Slytherin dungeons at breakneck speed...

To Be Continued...

I am SO evil!

****

Yay! It's done! At least this chapter is, anyway. I have absolutely NO IDEA when the next part will up, sorry. This year is so busy! I hope you liked it. OH! I wrote some other HP slashes to clear my writer's block... read 'em okay? They are: "The Harry Factor" and "Hating This Love". Yeah. Just click on the text that says "RainShadow" Please...? :) 

THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO SPECIAL! :

Padfoot Lover (hope you liked the thing w/ Seamus!), Tiger, Tiger, Moonbyrd (sorry it took so long for the next chapters!), Wyvern (Hermione won't be too hard on poor Harry, but I'm still thinking about Ron's reaction), Eternal Haven, Padfootsgirl (glad you like!), Emily (glad you find it funny, i try! hee hee), Prongs, Kissaki (Yes, Hermione is VERY nosy, but I don't think she can help it lol), Cat Samwise (yay! you liked the closet scene? Great! hope you liked this!), CrystalStarGuardian (one of the best slashes?!?! Thank you!!!! And I really like "Changing Houses" you make Draco so sexy! hee hee), Twilight Dream, Di-chan, Mini-me (did you get my email?), Shadow Maxwell-Yuy (Well?!?! I hope I didn't disappoint you! :) I tried dear, I really did. hope you aren't mad! *backs into corner*), and Destiny (yeah, that's one of the many mistakes I made... I see 'em all *after* I've posted them... :(. I don't have a beta reader, so I rely on my own eyes for that kind of stuff and sometimes little things slip through. hope you liked these chapters!)

Lots of Love and Hugs

~RainShadow


	8. My Fire, My Love: Part Eight

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters associated belong to JK Rowling, this author is not capitalizing on them, nothing belongs to her but the plot ^__^ Warning: (Do I still need to do this? SLASH!!! Harry/Draco and other couples, too, somewhere. If you don't like it then please do not *read* it! Also, it's rated R, though this chapter is more of a PG-13. Sorry this chapter took so long, I really didn't mean it to! heh, I recommend reading this while listening to Radiohead's "I might be wrong" on the Amnesiac album. That's what I did when writing this, it seems to capture some of the urgency I was trying to get across... Thank you's at the end, and enjoy:

My Fire, My Love: Part Eight

Draco ran through the corridors of Hogwarts as fast as he could. He arrived at Gryffindor Tower and skidded to a halt. 

"Sphinx!" he yelled at the confused Fat Lady, and rushed past her.The red-and-gold-decorated room flashed by in a blur, as did the startled faces of its occupants. Draco didn't care. He sped up the stairs and threw open the door to Harry's dorm. There he paused, chest heaving, and took in the scene before him.

Harry _Oh God oh God_ was crumpled on the ground, curled up in pain and screaming. Three of his housemates were clustered around him, terrified and bewildered.

"Harry!" the name tore from Draco's throat, a desperate plea. He sprinted forward and snatched him up. _please God, oh Love *please*_ and half carried, half-dragged him down the stairs. Ron and Neville looked after him in shock, while Seamus just looked concerned.

Once Draco arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he picked the Seeker up completely and crossed the common room. However, Fred, George, and Dean were coming through the portrait hole at that moment.

"Hey!" exclaimed Fred when he saw the snake in lion territory.

"What're you doing, Malfoy?" yelled George. Eyes wide, Dean placed a restraining hand on Fred's forearm.

"Let him pass!" he whispered urgently. Fred looked at him, confused, and Draco took this opportunity to push past the redheads and stumble out into the corridor. He took off at a dead run towards the Infirmary, clutching the precious black-haired creature in his arms tightly. Harry had stopped screaming and was now moaning softly.

Draco arrived at the Infirmary, _finally *finally*, _ and nearly bowled poor Madam Pomfrey over.

"What's this?" she cried in surprise.

"Please..." Draco gasped, but he couldn't breathe, couldn't get the words out. "Harry's been poisoned!"

Madam Pomfrey looked skeptical. "Poisoned?" she repeated dubiously.

"Please!" Draco cried desperately. _Why won't she believe me please believe me Harry Harry_ Madam Pomfrey glanced up at the distraught Slytherin's face and saw the *real* fear in his stormy gray eyes. Her own eyes widened.

"Set him on the bed!" she said brusquely. Draco did as he was told and pulled a chair up next to the bedside. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the prone figure in the bed. His brain was panicking. He'd lost all sense of when and where except for the *now* of Harry.

"... what it is? Draco!" Madam Pomfrey's voice called him back to reality.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Infinitely patient, she repeated her question. "I asked you, do you have any idea what this is?" she gestured to Harry. Draco snapped back in time and he heard Pansy's voice, almost an eternity away...

"-causes him to be violently ill, then feel fine." mind-numbing fear sent him reeling "-continues this way until eventually the organs liquefy-" he repeated , eyes scrunched up to hold back tears. Madam Pomfrey looked aghast, but Draco didn't see. Neither did Harry, who was now throwing his head from side to side, eyes wide open and glassy. Draco clutched Harry's hand for all he was worth, and from very far away he heard the mediwitch whisper,

"Enchantyola..." and hurry away.

She may have been gone for hours or just 15 minutes, Draco didn't know. But suddenly she was back, with Headmaster Dumbledore in tow.

"- Enchantyola." she was saying. The elderly professor stepped forward and placed a wizened hand on Harry's chest. Madam Pomfrey magicked a cool compress and pressed it against the teen's forehead.

"The cure, I'm afraid, is incredibly expensive. Some key ingredients are exceeding rare. And the potion is very complex. We'll need quite a bit of money."

Draco, (who had been listening with rapt attention) upon hearing this, leapt up from Harry's bedside and dashed off. Dumbledore stared after him.

"What is Mr. Malfoy doing here, Poppy?"

"I don't know, Professor. He brought Harry in here, though, poor lad, and hasn't left his side since."

"Curious." mumbled the old man as he attended to the sick Gryffindor.

Draco arrived back at the Infirmary a few minutes later, carrying what looked to be a very heavy, ornate sack. He dumped out its contents on another bed. Galleons and Sickles rolled everywhere, clinking and glistening in the light.

"Here. You can use it all. Will it be enough? I was saving up for a broom," he added almost as an afterthought, to nobody in particular. The adults looked at him in astonishment, but Draco was seated next to Harry again, tenderly stroking back his unruly hair.

Dumbledore finally moved. He scooped up the money. "This should be sufficient. I shall send for the ingredients immediately. Mr. Malfoy, will you please come with me?"

"But-" he protested.

"Come." said the Headmaster firmly, and reluctantly the blonde Slytherin followed him out of the Infirmary, casting worried glances behind him. They walked in silence for a while, Draco worried beyond coherent thought.

"Draco." said the Headmaster gently, finally stopping and facing the student. "Pull yourself together, boy. People will notice something -ah- unusual, if they haven't already. And I am sure you do not want that."

Draco looked up at him. "Is he going to be all right, Professor?" he asked, sounding like a lost little boy.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well, yes, I believe so. I think you discovered his... illness in time." Draco seemed to collapse, sagging against the wall in relief. "Draco!" the teen looked up. "You need to calm down. Harry will be fine. But you will not be if anyone else discovers the source of your concern." The Slytherin blinked.

"Yes." he whispered, and with visible effort, he drew himself up straight and schooled his features into their usual impassiveness. Dumbledore winked. "That's my Slytherin. Now I need you to do something for me. Go to Professor Snape and tell him that I'm asking him to start preparing the Reviticus Potion, and that he will have the other ingredients he needs in 36 hours at the most. And then I want you to get a relaxing tablet and take it. Severus should have it in stock. All right, Draco?" He nodded. "This has been quite a shock to us all," he continued, "after you take the medicine you should return to the Infirmary and stay there for, oh, two days or so. Quarantine, you see." and he winked at the 5th year again. Draco looked up into the kindly Professor's face.

"Thanks." he said, his voice almost normal. He left and went hurriedly to Snape's dungeons.

Dumbledore went up to the owlery and sent off the package with Draco's money, labeled "Urgent".

*************

30 hours later.

"It's for *Potter*?" Snape looked disgusted. "What did the little troublemaker get into this time?" he sneered, not noticing his pet student bristle up. Madam Pomfrey sighed in exasperation as Snape handed her the potion.

Dumbledore said quietly, "Harry's done nothing, Severus. He was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Snape scoffed disbelievingly. "By whom?"

Draco sat up in the other bed, still glaring at the Potions Master. Thankfully, he recovered enough from his shock *not* to be staring at Harry the entire time.

"Pansy." he said shortly, causing the adults to all look at him. He knew this disclosure would get him in trouble later on, but right now he didn't care. He wanted to *hurt* her _bitch_, hurt her very badly, make her scream for what she did.

"We'll look into that, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you." Dumbledore replied. Snape looked back and forth between his student and the headmaster. There was something he was missing...

"Enough of this. I'm going to take care of Harry now." Madam Pomfrey announced. She poured the expensive liquid down the youth's throat, and everyone in the room waited with bated breath.

Harry stopped writhing and lay still for several long moments. Then, he shifted slightly and opened his eyes, to Draco's great joy. 

"Ooooh." he groaned, and promptly leaned over and vomited all over the floor.

"Harry." whispered Draco, slipping out of his bed and crossing to him. The Gryffindor raised his head and his face went from miserable to excruciatingly happy in the space of three seconds. But then he saw Snape, watching him like a hawk. He nodded a little in the Professor's direction, and Draco jerked back.

"We're glad to see you back, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, a little teary-eyed but trying not to show it.

"Ah, yes." said Dumbledore. "But now I think we should let the invalids rest. Come, Severus, Poppy, dinner awaits us." and the trio left the room. Dumbledore poked his head in briefly. "Harry, my boy, you've had many visitors. They've been told to come back tomorrow." Harry nodded, and then he was gone. He turned his sparkling green eyes to the waiting Slytherin, who was finally able to collapse on his lover. 

"Harry..." he breathed. 

"What happened?" he asked. "I just remember feeling really sick, and then you came in and-" Harry's eyes widened. "Does- does everybody know?" he asked fearfully. Draco laughed a little.

"I don't know and I really don't care. God, Harry, I've been so worried for the past two days, people knowing about us was the last thing on my mind. I'm just so glad you're okay." The raven-haired teen's eyebrows shot up.

"Two days?!" he exclaimed. Then he sort of wobbled.

"Lie back down Harry." Draco ordered. "I'll tell you what happened. Pansy Parkinson," he said through gritted teeth, "decided to please me by *poisoning* you." Harry gasped. "Yes, that was pretty much my reaction, too. I told Dumbledore. That little whore better watch out, her days are numbered." his eyes narrowed and his voice was cold, calculating. 

"Don't." Harry pleaded. "Don't get like that, it's not you. Draco." he said softly. The blonde was crying silently in rage. "I'm okay, I'm okay! Please."

Angrily, Draco wiped his face. How could he let this happen to Harry? His most precious thing in the world? Perhaps... Oh this was going to be painful, but it would be better for Harry in the long run...

"Harry." he said stiffly. Immediately, the Gryffindor sat up. He knew that voice. It was Draco's "I'm-doing-this-for-your-own-good" voice. "Maybe we should stop seeing-"

"Don't even think about it, Drac," Harry said sharply. "If you walk away, I'll go back to Pansy for more poison. Don't think you can protect me by leaving me. It doesn't work that way." Even though Draco was upset, he smiled. _I should've known he wouldn't tolerate *that* idea. And I'm glad_. 

"Okay. Okay, Harry." he said, giving in. His beautiful Gryffindor smiled, relieved.

"Good." he settled back with a sigh. "God, I don't even wanna *think* about all the rumors floating around after two *days*." 

"Don't worry about it." Draco said, running his fingers through silvery-blonde locks. "I'll take care of everything." Harry smiled sleepily as his eyelids drooped.

"I know." then he yawned, and was asleep.

To Be Continued....

THANK YOU!!! 130 REVIEWS!!! 

****

Destiny, (yes I am evil. :( Sowry)**, Di-Chan (**I happen to think Pansy is quite an airhead)**, Moonbyrd **(yes poor Seamus :( but he'll be getting some action later, I think!)**, Goddess **(coming up with the plot is the hardest part!**), Eternal Haven **(thanks, I've been going for believability here! ^__^)**, Pepperjack **Candy (ooo yes Posessive!Draco is *always* fun *evil grin*)**, CrystalStarGuardian **(mwa ha ha here it is! And please do continue Changing Houses. I'm loving "breaking the rules" too! ^__^)**, **supergirl (eep! I should've gotten a howler for taking so long!)**, j (**thanks**!), MiniMe, **(hello, faithful reviewer!! hope you enjoy this part, and yes, Draco *definitely* would have cursed Pansy for calling him "muffin"!)**, Holly (**silly muse! ^__^**), **StorytellingStar (I intend to email you, I hope when I put this up that I didn't forget!!)**, JediCosmos, Padfoot Lover, Mac (), Harry84, Rube, Wyvern **(oh my goodness, a pillow fight over killing Pansy, scary! ^__^ Thanks for reviewing guys, and I hope you like this part!),** Courteney, Sandra Solaria Dees **(Hopefully Pansy will get her just desserts... we all know dear Draco won't let her get away with *that*! ^__^**), Juliana Black (**here's more for you... *hides behind table* *whimpers* enjoy ^__^)**, yeah81 **(here ya go!**), audrie **(thanks! ),** Cat Samwise **(eeep! here's the next part!**), dark vampire **(*laughing* well I'm glad you like MFML so much!)**, Rashelana Lupin, (**heh. Draco will take down Pansy, rest assured!)**, wow (), pixy, Kasey, clarkeraven (**I *hate* school. Seamus is great!),** Morien Alexander, Kyohaku Celestiale Vespertina **(pretty name, not sure I can pronounce it, but pretty! I'm glad you like this!)**, MoonShadow (**you *also* have a nice name *grin* And see, there's no reason to get angry! ^__^)**, Oceana **(here's MORE! ^__^),** Pythia, A-nondescript-Slytherin-**girl (yes *shudders* i would *never* subject dear Seamus to Snape!)**, Prophetess of Hearts (**waaah! don't be mad at me! *sniffle***), Violetrose **(Harry got better!)**, Meep **(hi stephanie**), aishadao **(Seamus is great! I worship him! ^__^)**, yolande (**you reviewed! that's never irritating! ^___^)**, androgeny **(erm... monkeys and shakespeare...okie.... ^__^ hope you like this part!**), **Erin (mwa haha, wait and see!**), black no. 1, LadyStar (**hee hee *attempts to stop laughing* ... *doesn't work* hahahaha! that's great! sleeping with a horse's ass! I'll try and incorporate that! hee *giggle*)**, Kotone (**you-you'd like this *without* a plot?! Thank you! *weeps* ^__^)**, angelstar, Sev's-Gurl, Evil Windstar, Lirra **(don't cry! if you cry, *sniffle* I'll cry!**), phoenixtears24601 (**I will try and email ya ^__^),** kari89 (**stupid muse! *grumbles* are you happy? you woke me up and forced me to write this. are you happy? *Now* can I get back to sleeping with the enemy? Huh? *grumble grumble*)

WOW! A LOT OF REVIEWS! WHEW! anyway, I've got a site now, a private archive if you will, Smearedsilver.8m.com its still under construction though. I have a couple of new fics up... go check out "Sleeping With the Enemy" it's very similar to this, but slightly darker. I will definitely have the next chapter of MFML out by New Year's.

Peace,

~RainShadow 


	9. My Fire, My Love: Part Nine

****

Well, I *tried* to get this out by New Year's but... I'm lazy! What else can I say? ^__^ As for the next part... I don't know when *that* will be happening. Hopefully sometime next week. And I'm pretty sure that there will be 12 parts to this series. Disclaimer Crap: The characters aren't mine, BLAH BLAH BLAH. Well, enjoy this, and Happy New Year's!!

My Fire, My Love: Part Nine

Madam Pomfrey had shooed Draco out that night after dinner, complaining that he was perfectly fine. Draco left, muttering dire threats and promising to return in morning (since thankfully, it would be a Saturday).

He went to the Slytherin common room and tried to avoid everybody. Unfortunately, Pansy spotted him skulking towards his dormitory.

"Muffin!" She cried, launching herself at him and hugging him round the waist.

"Ugh! Get off me!" and he pushed the pug-nosed Slytherin back and glared at her. It was all he could do to keep from striking her dead right then and there. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Draco, where *were* you? I was so *worried*! And they cured Potter, did you hear?" She stomped her foot. "And we almost had him. The poison was really hard to get, too!" she added plaintively. Draco clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Don't." he said stonily. "Call. Me. Muffin." She looked at him, fear and confusion on her ugly, simple features, and then dawning comprehension. "The only person I told," she said slowly, "was you." Draco said nothing, just stared at her, face tilted upwards imperiously. Her eyes widened.

"You!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You *saved* Harry *fucking* Potter!" And she now had the attention of all the Slytherin's in the room.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" he asked calmly, and walked to his dormroom, leaving a stunned Pansy behind. Blaise Zabini looked up at him when he came in.

"Everything all right, Draco?" the tall boy asked. 

"I'm fine." he answered coolly, though he shot Blaise a small, grateful look. Blaise was the closest thing (besides Harry) to a friend that he had in this god-forsaken school. And yet behind his icy exterior, Draco was trying not to panic... things could go very badly from here. He went to sleep that night and was haunted by dismal visions of the future, visions he hoped would never come to pass.

**************

The next morning, Severus Snape entered the Infirmary, a scowl displayed on his oily features. It deepened when he saw the reason for his presence. Potter was fast asleep on one of the Infirmary beds, one arm hanging haphazardly off the bed. Snape sighed irritatedly and set the Potion down next to his student. He reached over to shake the boy awake, and paused. Gently, he lifted the sleeping Gryffindor's wrist and studied the mark on it. A love bite. Snape's lips curled in disgust as he saw another one on the boy's neck.

Harry sleepily opened his eyes, thinking it was Draco who was holding his hand. His eyes widened when he saw the dim, blurry figure of his Potions Master. His gaze followed that of the Professor's.... and then he blushed crimson and jerked his hand under the safety of the covers.

"Honestly, Potter." Snape sneered. Harry opened his mouth, about to give a heated reply, when who entered but one, Draco Malfoy. He stopped when he saw Snape. Harry nearly hid his face. This was getting worse by the second.

"Draco." Snape said smoothly, his entire demeanor changed. "What are you doing here?" he asked, politely curious.

The blonde licked his lips nervously. "I-" Just then, Harry was struck by sudden brilliance. He interrupted his enemy/mate quickly.

"He's just here to give me the Potions notes he borrowed yesterday, Professor." Snape swiveled and glared at the black-haired teen. Harry tried to hide his grin. Snape couldn't punish Harry without punishing Draco, and he knew it.

"Very well, then." he said stiffly. "Draco, if you ever need extra help, all you need do is ask." He swept past the Slytherin, and then stopped in the doorway. Harry was exhaling in relief when the Potions Master remarked, without turning around, "Where are the notes, then?" and left. Harry stared after him, then smacked his forehead.

"Stupid stupid *duh* you didn't have any *notes*!" Draco smiled a little. It was so good to see Harry moving and talking again! He climbed onto the bed and sat across from Harry. The Gryffindor picked up the goblet, and swallowed the medicine inside. He made a face. "Sometimes I wonder how I pass that class at *all*." he said mournfully.

"Stop worrying, Harry. All he has are suspicions right now." Harry smiled up at Draco and hugged him tightly. He scooted closer and set the slightly lighter boy in his lap and wrapped his arms around the narrow waist. Harry's hands went about the Slytherin's neck, and for a few silent moments they simply stared at each other. Harry leaned forward and whispered into his ear,

"Say it again?" Draco turned his head in puzzlement.

"Say what again?"

"You know..." Harry rocked a little in his lap. "It."

"Oh." Draco smiled again, and in the back of his mind he thought _Bloody out of character, all this smiling, _but to Harry he said, "I love you."

Harry's lips nearly swallowed up the words, he kissed Draco with tender eagerness and Draco nearly melted with the sheer *sweetness* of Harry, it was on his tongue and in his hands and he was breathing it in all around him. Harry slid even closer to him. 

But their little snog session _we haven't had a proper kiss for two days!_ was interrupted by the *clump* of heavy shoes, followed by a surprised grunt. Harry and Draco jerked back simultaneously; Harry fell back against his pillows and Draco sprawling across the bed. They stared in identical horror at the person who had entered the room.

Finally Harry recovered his voice. "Hullo, Hagrid." he said weakly. Hagrid gaped at the two of them, surprise evident on his rugged features. He was clutching a tin of his homemade biscuits, which he deposited gently on the bedside table. He sniffed, shifted, then the ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

"Well, Harry, I was goin' ter say get well soon, but it seems you're feeling fine." he raised his eyebrows meaningfully. Then he turned and started to leave. "Sorry fer the interruption." The discovered lovers were still frozen. Harry, shock written on his features, called after him,

"Hagrid!" The giant-man turned around. "You're not, erm..." he trailed off and gestured at Draco. Hagrid looked dubiously at the blonde boy on the bed. 

"Well, Harry, the little bugger's given us some trouble," and Draco bristled, "but if you see some good in Malfoy well then, you've the most good in you of anyone I know." And then he turned and left.

Harry lay back, amazed. Draco sat up, muttering, "Little bugger, eh? I'll show *him* little bugger..." He turned to Harry. 

"Hagrid has... quite a bit of faith in me." he said shakily.

"Silly." said Draco, leaning in for another kiss. "Everyone does."

**************

Earlier that morning, one o'clock to be precise, Hermione Granger crept silently out of her sheets. She was about to open the door, and then a sudden sound made her turn around. She looked at Lavendar's bed; the drapes were slightly open. Grinning to herself at her sudden nosiness in others' business, she walked over to the bed and looked in.

Parvati and Lavendar were asleep. Parvati was curled half in and half out of the covers. Hermione smiled indulgently. The two must have fallen asleep talking.

While occasionally the girls got on her nerves, the fact remained that they *were* her dormmates. Hermione reached down and tucked Parvati into the blankets. The girl immediately nestled up against Lavendar, who mumbled incoherently and slung an arm around the other. Rolling her eyes, and yet, wondering... Hermione left and snuck out of the room, down the stairs, and into the common room.

A couch and some chairs had been arrayed around a small coffee table, in front of a small, cheery blaze. Many people were already seated and were conversing in hushed tones. Hermione took a seat on the sofa next to Ron, who automatically put his arm around her. She leaned in next to him, giggling softly at the shocked expressions the Weasley twins were currently giving her.

"Since when did you two-"

"Get together?" they asked. Ron blushed slightly

"Um..."

"A few days ago." said Hermione lightly, "But that's not what we're here to talk about, right?"

"Aye." said Seamus, joining in the conversation. He sat cross-legged on the couch next to Ron. "We're here to talk about Harry."

"And Malfoy." Dean chimed in from his position curled up in an armchair. Ron's face darkened at the mention of Malfoy. Hermione shot him a warning glance.

"Recently," she began, "Ron and I noticed that Harry was slipping away more and more without us, and that he hadn't mentioned liking anyone for the past four months. And then there's the fact that he asked Ron," and here she blushed, "to- to stay over with me the night Malfoy was there."

"Supposedly involved in a..." Ron couldn't bring himself to say it, "*thing* with Dean and Seamus." he curled his lip in distaste.

"That actually didn't happen," said Dean softly. Under his breath Seamus added "Unfortunately," but no one heard him but Dean, who just grinned.

"And what about when Malfoy burst in here and carried Harry off?" Fred asked.

Seamus made a small noise. "I can explain a lot." he offered, "But you may not like it." The twins leaned forward expectantly. "Erm... that night Malfoy was here, we heard him and Harry... you know. And then after that Harry took me with him to the dungeons and..." and now *Seamus* blushed. "The next morning was when Draco came in and took Harry to the Infirmary.

Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head. "You mean to say that they're-?"

"Very much so." said Seamus. Ron's mouth worked soundlessly for a few moments.

"I knew it!" said Hermione triumphantly. "I knew he and Malfoy were-" and then she shut up as Dean and the twins all threw pillows at her.

"Shhh!" they hissed.

"Sorry," the girl said, much quieter.

Ron turned to her. "You *knew*?!" he whispered incredulously.

"Well, I had a hunch." she confessed.

"We knew he was seeing someone, a guy." piped in George.

Ron sighed exasperatedly. "So everyone knew but me?"

"Knew what?" asked a small voice from the darkness. As one, the group turned and stared at the figure standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Neville Longbottom stepped timidly into the firelight. "I woke up... and everybody was gone..." Neville said shyly.

"Pull up a chair, Neville." Fred invited warmly. Neville smiled, and joined them. Ron studied the round-faced boy. Neville seemed different lately, more confidant.

"Everyone knew what?" he repeated.

"Oh." said Seamus. "Harry and Draco Malfoy are going at it like bunnies, have been for a while." he said carelessly. Neville's eyes widened.

"*You* didn't know, right Neville?" asked Ron. The round-faced boy shook his head. "Good." Ron groaned and rubbed his face. "I can't believe Harry and *Malfoy* are... I mean, how did *that* happen?" Hermione rolled her eyes and the twins just looked bemused.

"Malfoy seems to really care about Harry, though." Dean added thoughtfully. Ron nodded. 

"He did come tearing up here when he found out Harry was sick." he admitted. "Much as I despise the little snot..."

"When Ron and I visit him tomorrow... I mean today, we'll talk to him about Malfoy." said Hermione.

George nodded. "Good." he said. "Well, this has been enchanting, but I'm going to bed so-"

Neville interrupted him quietly. "Um... while we're on the topic of interesting revelations, well..." he visibly braced himself. "Ron, Fred, George," the Weasleys looked at him curiously. "I'm... um... I've been dating your brother. Percy." he said, blushing.

Dead silence.

"P-Percy?" Ron stuttered. Neville nodded. Fred and George *stared* at him, and Seamus began to laugh uncontrollably.

"When...how-?" Ron tried. Neville studied his hands.

"When he graduated, we promised to write, and all through 4th year I did. And then he started taking Tuesday afternoons off, and we'd go do things. On Sundays, too. The Weasleys were looking at him like he had burst into flames. "He didn't want to tell you, so I thought I would..." Neville trailed off miserably. George cleared his throat. 

"Like I said, I'll be off to bed now." he said, obviously still in shock. Fred followed him, casting strange glances back at Percy's boytoy.

"They'll be all right, Neville, just let it sink in and they'll be fine by tomorrow. I think it's the fact that Percy's got someone and *they* don't that's putting them... a bit off balance, not you." Dean said kindly. Neville gave the tiniest of nods.

"Ron? Are you all right?" Hermione asked him. Ron turned to her, his eyes rather glassy. "Ron!" The redhead jerked. She nudged him in Neville's direction.

"Uh... whatever makes you happy, Neville." Then suddenly, it seemed to catch up with him. "Ergh!" he cried. "So, okay, you like guys Neville, but *Percy*?! Did it have to be *Percy*?!" 

Neville frowned deeply. "Percy is wonderful, Ron; he's caring and generous and kind and... and very dear to me!" he said fiercely, protectively.

Ron looked even more stunned at this exclamation. He held up his hands in defeat. "I give up, I give up! So now *all* of my dormmates are gay. Great. I mean, I can deal with you two," he said gesturing at Seamus and Dean, "but my *best friend*? And *Neville*?!"

"Honestly, you make such a big deal out of it, Ron." Seamus spoke up. "After all, it's not as if we'd be interested in *you*." Dean winced and thought inwardly,_ Ouch_. Ron glared at the Irish boy. Then he sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to bed, too. Night, Hermione." he said, giving her a brief kiss on the lips and stomping upstairs.

Hermione winked at the three remaining teens. "He'll sulk for a while, but don't worry. Good night." she said, and climbed the opposite stair out of sight. 

Neville turned to the other boys. "So Harry's dating Malfoy, eh? I'd like a piece of *that*." 

Dean nearly purred. "Wouldn't we all."

Seamus twitched. "He scares the shit out of me." Dean laughed.

"That's right, I forgot about your little experience. Malfoy is apparently *quite* devoted to Harry," he told Neville, a twinkle in his eye. 

Neville looked at them. "What about you two?" he asked, and watched Seamus and Dean grow very uncomfortable indeed... (A/N: TBC in "Finding Trouble and Truth". Eventually. ^__^)

**************

Back in the Infirmary....

Albus Dumbledore made sure to make a lot of noise before he opened the door to the Infirmary and walked in. He old eyes were greeted with two frantically blushing teenage boys. Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I thought you might be in here." Draco looked guiltily at Harry. He mouthed a silent "Sorry". "Yes, Draco was very distraught when you were sick, Harry. I don't think he was quite as... *discreet* as he wished to be." and his eyes twinkled merrily. "I came to thank you, your accusation against Ms. Parkinson proved to be true." He sighed heavily, all mirth gone. "She has been sent home and will return in a week's time, with her parents and a newly reinstated school governor..." he raised his eyebrows meaningfully at Draco, who gave a gasp of horror. 

Harry looked at him, trying not to panic. "What?" he asked.

"My father." said Draco weakly. "My father's coming to Hogwarts..." Harry groaned. Dumbledore himself didn't look too happy.

"I have pressing things to attend to, I'm afraid. Keep drinking your medicine Harry, you'll be fine in no time." and Dumbledore left the Infirmary. Draco was paler than he had ever been before.

"This is bad, Harry. Very bad." and he was trying very hard to keep from trembling. Harry silently agreed. _Could things get any worse?_

Then, the door opened again, and Ron and Hermione walked in.

****

TBC

I'm being evil again ^__^

This is so freaking long! It took me *forever* to write! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it, however lengthy it got... *sigh*. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, too, and I apologise for getting this out so late!

Thanks to: Kyohaku Celestiale Vespertina (hope you didn't wait too long!), **Pythia, gwen **(yes poor Seamus :( and Snape is getting a little suspicious!), **lynn, Dark Vampire **(sorry to keep you waiting for so long!), **androgeny **(oh yes... the monkey girl... ^_~), **Jay, Juliana Black **(lemme out! *bangs on bars* I wrote the next chapter, see?!), **Silver Tiger, Ro, Soulsister, Cat Samwise **(thanks! likewise! ^_^), **Belle Malfoy, Lady Aquila, Klee** (^____^), **black no. 1 **(hopefully Pansy will pay, you never know with that *bleep*!), **Tanya** (thanks!), **Evil Windstar, Prophetress of Hearts, VenusPrincess **(haha, thanks, I emailed ya! ^__^), **Mariemaia, Silver Serpent of Slytherin, MiniMe **(it is *such* a cool cd!! *beams* I hope you like where this is goin, hell I'm not sure *I* even know!), **Padfoot Lover, Anra, ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~, Lirra, Moonbyrd **(you're welcome! ^__^), **Silver Lightning** (here's MORE! lol), and **LadyGatoman **(I HATE Pansy too). Sorry if I forgot anyone! ^__^

****

P.S. If you haven't already, give "Sleeping With the Enemy" a try? Please? And I finished "Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan", too! Yay! I can't wait to get started on "FTaT" because I wanna do Seamus/Dean and Neville/Percy and Lavendar/Parvati and whatever the hell else my demented brain thinks up! Please Review!

~RainShadow


	10. My Fire, My Love: Part Ten

Hi!!! How has everybody been?? I am SO sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out!!! I had no idea it would take this long! Blame horrible writer's block for 6 months, than depression and school for the rest. btw, this chapter is dedicated to my muse and sis, Holly, without whom "MFML10" would never have happened. THANK YOU to all my loyal readers who had faith in me these long months, and yelled at me to "please please update!" (more at the end) So, without further complications, I give you the long awaited:

****

My Fire, My Love: Part Ten

She was a tall woman, Sally Parkinson, tall and beautiful. She and her daughter sat silently on a couch in the Malfoy's study that Saturday morning. It was obvious that Sally subtly disapproved of her daughter in every way; Pansy clearly looked more like her father. The mother outshone the daughter in every way, manners, posture, intelligence, beauty. The woman cleared her throat, her face set into a mask of concern.

Behind her, looking out the window at the impressive vista that was his, Lucius Malfoy stood. He turned and spoke after some moments, his tone plainly saying he had better things to do.

"Ms. Parkinson, I understand you've been temporarily expelled from Hogwarts?"

Pansy nodded, opening her mouth to tell her story, but her mother pressed her arm and spoke instead.

"Mr. Malfoy, it was a misunderstanding. Surely you know that my sweet daughter-" and here Pansy cringed, as if slapped- "is simply not capable of any violence, especially towards a classmate."

Lucius nodded. "Of course. In one week's time, I shall attend to this matter... a small conference, perhaps, with the people involved?"

"That would be most satisfactory. I appreciate you seeing us this morning."

Lucius tightened his mouth into what might be considered a smile, and Mrs. Parkinson began to rise.

"Wait!" Pansy cried, causing both adults to look at her sharply. She ignored her mother's icy glare, and spoke to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, do you know who your son is dating?"

Lucius frowned. "I was under the impression that it was you."

She shook her head, smirking. "Nope. He's seeing someone else."

"How nice." Lucius said boredly.

"He's seeing a guy!" 

Lucius waved a hand dismissively. "It is really none of my concern whom Draco chooses to date."

Pansy smiled smugly. "It's Harry Potter."

**************

"Ron." Harry spoke, the color draining from his face.

"Harry." soft, almost an accusation. Harry swallowed heavily. He was at a loss. "I don't understand, Harry, I'm... I thought I was your best friend."

"You are Ron! I just-"

Ron's features were a map of betrayal and *hurt*. "Couldn't tell me? Why not? Because I'd reject you? Harry. Don't be stupid. I could never..." he stopped. Draco, sensing Harry's distress, had unconsciously reached out and grasped Harry's hand with his own. Ron's eyes fixed on their conjoined hands and he didn't say anything, couldn't, because all this time he'd been focused on Harry, on their friendship and betrayal, and he almost hadn't noticed another person on the bed with his friend, almost had forgotten that it was *Malfoy* Harry had been shagging these past months. And now it was thrown into high relief for him, suddenly, BAM!- there it was. And... Ron was having a hard time coping.

Harry gave Draco a small smile, then became aware of Ron's unwavering scrutiny. 

Hermione, being Hermione, rescued them from the growing uncomfortable silence. She tapped Ron's gaping jaw and hissed, "Stop Ron, that's not polite." Draco was staring concernedly at Harry but when he realized what Ron was staring at he stiffened and removed his hand.

"Got something you want to say, Weasley?" he said coolly.

Ron was pulled out of his inner turmoil by Malfoy's typical Ice Prince Sneer. He bristled and Hermione, sensing the fight, tried to slow it down.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning-"

But Ron would not be daunted, he had already begun. "You." he sputtered, glaring daggers at the Slytherin at Harry's side. "Yeah. I've got a whole lot to say to you."

Draco, incorrigible as he was, tilted his head slightly as if the whole thing were above him. Which, of course, only incited Ron more.

"You snot-nosed little wretch!" he shouted, his face as flaming red as his hair. Hermione braced herself—though Ron often would get upset, rarely would you see the true Weasley-I'm-going-to-kill-you-about-to-explode-Angry!Ron. "How *dare* you take that aristocratic attitude, you slimy toad! Here we are, just found out Harry's been keeping a secret from us for... how long?"

"Three months." Harry quietly supplemented. Ron faltered. 

"-for... Blimey, Harry! Three months?" he asked incredulously. Harry nodded, not looking his friend in the eye. "For three months he's had a secret from us, and Harry's *never* kept something from us *ever* and what's more, *you're* the bloody secret, and you don't have the common decency to- to be ashamed of your behavior-- to explain yourself?!" he gasped furiously.

Draco's eyes had turned a steely gray and he narrowed them at Ron. "Listen, Weasley, of *course* Harry didn't tell you about us, look at how you're reacting. And I am neither ashamed to be with Harry nor ashamed of keeping our relationship hidden."

Just as quick, Ron shot back, "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about past behavior! You *terrorized* all of us, but most especially Harry! How can you try to get him expelled one year and the next have the nerve to say you actually *care* for him? Come on!" He finished, and Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded in agreement. 

"Ron, please, he's not heartless. He did save me life, remember." Harry added quietly.

"Oh sure, he saved you now, but when Daddy comes you'll be dead quicker than you can say 'Avada Kedavra'." Harry inwardly flinched. That was a little too close to home for Draco, and the Slytherin finally lost his calm demeanor.

"Don't assume to know everything about it, Weasley," he countered hotly, "I don't care whether or not you believe this, but I would rather kill myself than let my father get his hands on Harry." he finished, dignified helplessness radiating from him.

Ron and Hermione exchanged dubious glances- and in their minds the same thought was running- Malfoy sounded awfully sincere about Harry, like he honestly, truly cared for their friend. Hermione nodded, and she and Ron turned back to the caught lovers. The redhead looked at them, at Harry's hopeful smile, and Malfoy's intensity, and he stepped forward and caught Malfoy by the collar of his robes. Malfoy let out a startled breath and Harry started forward in alarm, but Ron was speaking fast and quietly in the Slytherin's ear. 

"If you ever, ever, *ever* hurt Harry, I will hunt you down and I will make sure that you *never* see the light of day again. Do you understand me?" he snarled, shaking his captive aggressively.

"Ron, stop!" Harry exclaimed, but Hermione didn't say anything, just stood back and watched with proud brown eyes. Ron was speaking for the both of them. She personally would gladly wring Malfoy's treacherous ferret neck if he tried anything with Harry.

Draco licked his lips; it was a bit nerve-wracking to have an angry Weasley yelling at you while surreptitiously trying to choke you. "I understand. Completely." He and Ron locked gazes and for a few seconds there was silence. Then Ron slowly pulled away and Hermione reached for him and took his hand. He blinked and tried to smile at Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled back uncertainly. "Okay?"

"Mmm." Ron muttered noncommittally. "I keep expecting someone to yell, 'just joking!' or to wake up or something. You're not just messing with me, are you? Some elaborate trick to make me look the fool?"

"Too late for that, Weasley," Draco mumbled, but not malevolently.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not a trick." and then Draco pulled him into a kiss, the gentlest of kisses, and Ron just stared.

"I have a question," Hermione spoke up finally. "I just, well, *how*? How did this happen?"

Harry smiled mysteriously. "We'll save that for another day." _Don't want to overload them with too much shocking information,_ he thought.

"Okay then." Ron said a few moments later. "What now?" 

Harry grimaced. "Now we tell you about a very unfortunate turn of events. You see, it all started with Pansy..."

**************

Later that day, Draco was doing Arithmancy problems, having left Harry in the Infirmary with his friends so they could catch up, when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said, without looking up from his homework. The door opened and a voice spoke his name,

"Draco." Startled, the blonde turned around to see his Potions Master standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you, Professor?" he asked, his brow creasing in puzzlement at this unexpected visitor.

"I'm here to collect you; the Headmaster would like a word with you."

"He would?" Draco asked, trying not to stammer. "About what?"

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you." Snape said pointedly, and so Draco got up and followed the taller man to the office of Dumbledore The wizard was sitting at his desk, shuffling through a few parchments, his half-moon spectacles nearly falling off his nose. He glanced up when they entered, and deftly caught his glasses as they lost the battle to gravity and slipped off his nose completely.

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome, sit down please?" he invited, and Draco took a seat farthest from the desk and glanced curiously around. Snape hovered over his student, all cloudy wrath and brooding darkness. "Severus, thank you for bringing him, now would you please leave us?" Dumbledore asked politely, and Snape started. 

"Albus, I think that as the boy's head of house I should be present at such a time-"

"Not this time, Severus." The Headmaster said gently, but firmly. The tall man stood there for a moment, staring in disbelief at the wizard, then sniffed and strode out, muttering disagreeably under his breath.

Draco swallowed heavily. This had to be about one thing only- his father's visit to Hogwarts at the end of the week. 

Dumbledore smiled at him reassuringly. "Now Draco, as you know, your father will be coming to Hogwarts on Friday for a conference discussing Ms. Parkinson's current status and further punishment. Your father has requested that the parties involved- that would be Harry and Pansy- myself, Professor Snape, and also, you."

Draco blanched. "Why does he want me there?" he asked. "I really didn't have much to do with it all."

"Well, you *did* report Ms. Parkinson's crime to us." he pointed out. "But, I fear there is another, more questionable motive that your father has commanded your presence." 

Draco gritted his teeth. "He found out, then." he stated calmly, though he was not feeling calm. "Pansy must've told him."

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe this to be the truth. Now, Harry is quite safe at Hogwarts, but he is a very... persistent boy and I believe if you were threatened he would-"

"Try to save me." Draco finished. "Yeah, he would." and he smiled a little.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Draco, your father has been waiting for an opportunity like this. I'm not suggesting anything, but please be cautious. The father, like the son, is a very intelligent person."

Draco nodded hesitantly. He knew that *something* had to be done to put off his father, but somehow, he realized with a sinking feeling, he doubted his relationship with Harry would survive.

Dumbledore observed the Slytherin with sad blue eyes. Draco was obviously very deep in thought and he barely mumbled 'thank you' when the Headmaster guided him to the door. Draco walked down the corridor, thinking very hard about everything, unaware of the wizard's scrutiny. He didn't even see Professor Snape as he passed him, and the man detached himself from the shadows and walked back to his dungeon rooms very fast. He, too, had some thinking to do.

**************

Severus Snape paced in his dim classroom, pausing once in a while to check on a bubbling cauldron. His movements were all automatic as he brain slowly turned over facts, examining, wondering, bringing more possibilities to light. But finally he came to the truth, the one conclusion that fit everything. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were lovers...

**************

The week flew by quickly and soon it was Thursday night. Harry was meeting Draco in their little secret room, finally. The Gryffindor had barely seen Draco all week and he had the distinct feeling that his lover was avoiding him. When Harry saw him was never less affectionate, but Draco seemed worried, and with good reason of course. But Harry couldn't shake his uneasy feeling, and so it was with some trepidation that he crept into the room.

A small fire was lit and Draco was lying on his stomach on the old couch, staring off into space. He obviously hadn't seen the door open, and Harry crept closer, hidden by his Invisibility Cloak. He was going to scare Draco but decided, as the silver-haired boy heaved a despondent sigh, that tonight was not the night. He slipped the Invisibility Cloak off, appearing in front of Draco, causing him to jerk up.

"Sorry," Harry said apologetically. Draco nodded and scooted over, and Harry sat down and curled up next to him, depositing a kiss on his forehead. To his surprise, Draco *clung* to him, pressing his face into Harry's chest and holding onto him like the world was about to end. The panicky feeling in Harry's stomach increased and he rubbed Draco's back soothingly and whispered, "Draco, love, what's wrong?"

Suddenly Draco's mouth was on his, hot and vaguely desperate and Harry kissed back with all he had, hoping, like the Sleeping Beauty, it would somehow heal whatever was tormenting his love. It was long and thorough and the truth was Draco was getting his last taste of Harry and Harry began to suspect that was the case and he pulled away finally, gasping. Draco seemed to gather all his strength about him like a cloak, and he rose and paced the room while Harry watched with suspicious green eyes.

"The conference is tomorrow," he said.

"I know. I'm ready for it." Harry replied.

"I'm going to be there."

"I figured you would be. Don't worry, Dumbledore will be there, everything will be fine."

"I don't think so, Harry."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed at his head. "Why not?" he asked, trying to ignore the growing fear. Draco's pacing was becoming increasingly agitated.

"I'm probably going to be leaving for a while, Harry. I have a feeling Father is going to need me at home."

"Draco-"

"He knows, Harry." the Slytherin said abruptly, whirling round to face him. "Pansy told him, he *knows*."

Harry gulped. "Are you positive?"

"Dumbledore all but said it."

"Oh God..."

"Listen, I've been thinking about this for a week and, well, Harry, it's just not going to work."

Silence.

Draco continued, not looking at the stunned expression on Harry's face. "We knew it probably wouldn't last this long, anyway."

"No. No you are not doing this. You *said* you wouldn't do this!"

"I have no other choice, Harry!"

"Is this about being gay, the inheritance?- because-"

"Of course it's not about that! Why don't you understand?" he said in despair. "My father doesn't give a flying fuck what sex I prefer but Harry, it's *you*! The fact is," he said, calming himself down. "I'm a Malfoy and you're Harry Potter. It was doomed from the beginning."

"I'm not going to let you do this." Harry said, rising from the couch. "I won't."

Draco drew close to the Gryffindor, picked up his hand and kissed it. "Yes, you will." he said softly, looking directly into Harry's eyes. "You'll do it because I love you and my father will try to use that to get you and I can not let that happen." and he turned away, but not before witnessing the tears that filled Harry's eyes. 

He wavered for a moment when Harry whispered his name, "Draco, please..." But then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and left the room.

****

TBC

...i bet you hate me, hell,** I** hate me.. Next chapter will be The Conference, and then one chapter after that, I think. Quick little note, I noticed this and smacked myself over the head... In part 2 Fred and George say they know about Percy and Neville, but in part 9 they don't. so please ignore the discrepancy and pretend F&G never knew, k?

Thank you to:

****

VenusPrincess (^___^)**, angelstar, Wendy-moondacer, dragonsong, Angelchick, Daniella, Evil Windstar, MiniMe, Morien Alexander **(look for L/P in "FTaT" ^_~)**, wow, dark vampire** (glad you enjoyed!)**, divisaderorose, Night Spirit, Yaoi Fan on a Sugar High** (Gerbils? Sugar mwahaha!)**, Silver Lightning** (Gotta love Percy/Nev)**, Cat Samwise** (Ron is priceless, ne?)**, Klee **(*wails* we gotta talk more! I miiiisss you!)**, Row, Yenagi-sen, pixy dust, Opal 09 **(I have saved you from your cruel fate!)**, whitebearwrites, androgeny, Moonbyrd **(look for other relationships in "Finding Trouble and Truth" which will be completed after MFML)**, chrisseee667, MistWalker, Sakura-no-Tamashi, Myrtle-Pyrtle, SailorChibi, Rachel Radcliffe** (whoa! you reviewed 3 times! Here you go, don't go crazy), **Trephinia Cealyn, phoenixtears2460, Dragonlet, Green Eyes, Wyvern's Elucidated Brethren** (sorry I took so very long!!! _ kisses!)**, The Dead of the Dawn of Leo, Aurora, Shante, Belle Malfoy, Blue Moon, Val Mora **(haha, a mpreg? I don't think I could quite pull that off)**, Egyptian Mistress Isis, and chibi-Tenshi**

Once again, I am very sorry about the long wait. It won't happen again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't kill me! Review!

~RainShadow


	11. My Fire, My Love: Part Eleven

A/N: Well, I must apologize for once again taking so long to update this fic. I had *terrible* writer's block. But enough babbling, for now, read the chapter (there's more at the end)

****

My Fire, My Love: Part Eleven

Draco Malfoy hardly touched his breakfast Friday morning. His icy demeanor was perfect, and he sent off such a strong negative aura that in their haste to leave him alone, nobody noticed that he was paler then usual. He left the table early, while his classmates weren't even halfway through. He slipped through an archway and started toward the Slytherin dorms.

From the shadows a hand reached out and slammed Draco against the wall. He hissed in pain and found himself under the not-so-friendly gaze of Ron Weasley. "I'm going to rip you apart, you snake," he snarled.

"Hands off, Weasley," Draco said shoving the taller boy off of him. "If this is what I think it's about, perhaps you'd like an explanation before you kill me?" he drawled, watching as Ron clenched his fists.

"You better hope it's a damn good explanation."

Draco smiled faintly and straightened his robes. "I can assure you, it is, and I think for once you'll even agree with me."

Ron snorted, showing his opinion of that. "You have two minutes to explain why Harry won't speak a word to anyone, why he cried himself to sleep last night, why he won't eat anything!"

Draco closed his eyes, and for a moment a terrible sadness seemed to wash over him. Ron, sensing this, almost reached out in sympathy, but icy eyes snapped open and he was back to being Malfoy: Slytherin Scum.

"Harry and I are no longer together."

"Why?" 

"It was necessary."

"It was *necessary*?!" Ron repeated. "That is *not* a good explanation, Malfoy."

"Yes, necessary, Weasley," Draco said, cold rage blazing in his eyes. "You all of people should understand that. But I suppose I underestimated your intelligence. I am a Malfoy," he enunciated carefully, to the infuriation of Ron. "Harry is... The Boy Who Lived. It's simply not meant to be." When he saw Ron's mouth open, he added hurriedly, "I mean, it's not safe. My father knows, and he would use me to get to Harry. I can't let that happen."

Ron stepped back, studying him, searching for deception but finding none. He nodded, and something in Malfoy seemed to break. He slumped against the wall. "He's not eating, you said?" he mumbled. Ron shook his head, and started to walk away. "Weasley-" Ron turned around. "Take care of him, will you?" he said, pain stretching his voice.

"I always do," Ron promised, and left.

**************

A pressure bomb had gone off inside of him and all the hurt was packed tight in his chest, quietly humming under his skin. He ignored the world and simply focused on keeping everything numb, which consumed all his will and wasn't really working. His steps took him to the hall leading to Dumbledore's meeting room, and he stared dully at the door, struggling with his pain and anger. He heard something behind him, and turned round reflexively- and froze. Something inside of him exploded, the anger surging through him, and he trembled as he and Draco stared at one another. His blood was making too much noise, and the moment stretched, and then Draco turned and brushed past him into the room. Harry tried to remember how to breathe. A few seconds later he followed Draco into the conference room.

**************

Draco stepped into the room and tried to remember how to breathe. The guilt was weighing him down, but he knew it was definitely *not* the right time to fall apart- even though Harry looked so goddamn heartbroken and gorgeous- *not* the time. Not when his father was watching his every move.

Lucius Malfoy was seated at one end of the table, and Draco took the seat to the right of him. Across from him, Pansy eyed him coldly, and next to her Pansy's mother sat straight in her chair, a disapproving look on her face.

Harry walked in, grudgingly taking the only chair left, (which happened to be between Draco and Professor Dumbledore, who was seated at the head of the table) and Draco knew he wouldn't have any trouble with believably. His boy- exboyfriend simply radiated hurt and betrayal. No, it wouldn't be hard to convince his father that they were no longer dating. Inwardly smiling at the small victory, he greeted his father with a nod. Lucius' charcoal eyes flashed to his son's softer gray ones- _rain clouds, Harry always called them,_ thought Draco, and flinched.

The headmaster smiled, and if was at all possible to smile at a group of people and mean the smile towards some and not others *cough*LuciusMalfoy*cough*, well, Albus Dumbledore was a master. "Ms. Parkinson, you have been charged with a very serious crime-" he began, but at a sharp glance from Mrs. Parkinson, Lucius smoothly interrupted.

"I'm afraid you don't know the whole story, Headmaster. Perhaps if the girl related *her* version, certain misunderstandings might be cleared up."

Professor Dumbledore looked slightly disgruntled, but then he nodded. "Very well."

Pansy looked like this was way beyond her capabilities, but after one scowl from her mother she started right in. "It was just supposed to be a joke, really," she said earnestly. "I had no idea the potion would be so terribly lethal! I would *never* do something so awful! I swear, it was just a silly trick. You must forgive me, P- Harry," she finished, sincerity fairly shimmering from her eyes.

"There, you see? Surely you must agree it was a prank- a stupid one nonetheless, but simply a joke." Sally Parkinson interjected.

"Bloody expensive joke to cure," Draco muttered under his breath, and Lucius' eyes darted sharply to his son and away again.

"I'm so sorry Harry, please say you forgive me?" Pansy pressed.

Harry stared blankly at the table and did not answer. When Pansy saw this, she burst into blubbery tears and had to be escorted out of the room, her mother patting her back stiffly.

Lucius smiled indulgently. "Obviously Pansy deeply regrets her actions. I believe she should be given the benefit of the doubt, yes?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "On probation, perhaps, with some restrictions," he suggested.

"Of course," Lucius said, beginning to rise. 

"And I shall speak with Severus and ask him to keep a closer eye on his potions ingredients," the headmaster added, to himself. "You two may go back to class," he told Harry and Draco.

"Ah, if I may, I'd like to speak to Draco?"

Dumbledore nodded and guided Harry out, closing the door behind them.

Once there were alone, Lucius wasted no time. He rested a hand lightly on his son's shoulder. "Draco, you're mother's been very ill. She'd like you to come home for a few days."

Draco fought to hide a grin. Mum was sick. Right. He cleared his throat and tried to look concerned. "Let's go, then."

Lucius looked surprised. "Don't you have someone you'll want to inform about your absence?" he asked, nodding at Harry's now empty chair. "Especially since, I assume, it was you who paid for Mr. Potter's *expensive* cure?" he drawled.

Draco flushed. "Harry and I aren't seeing each other anymore. Unfortunately, he's terribly upset with me," he said rather satisfactorily.

"Really." Lucius looked a little irritated by this news, and Draco knew he was in for it once they got home. "Well, regardless, you're still coming home."

"Oh, of course," Draco agreed cynically. "What with Mum being sick and all." While Lucius informed the headmaster of Draco's departure, Draco left to gather his things.

**************

A little ways down the corridor Draco could see Harry's retreating back. He paused, fighting off pangs of regret, and waited for Harry to leave. But Harry seemed to sense something and froze, then turned around and looked back up the hallway. Draco forced himself to resume his journey, watching his feet until another pair of shoes came into his view. He marveled at the difference, his were classy polished dress shoes while Harry was wearing old sneakers. He looked up to see that Harry, too, was studying their collective feet, and he wondered if he sensed the metaphor?- no, he was crying, tears dripping down his face and falling to the floor.

_Mustn't have a moment of weakness,_ his brain told his heart, but his heart thought differently and completely disregarded the command and without knowing how, he had suddenly caught the smaller boy in his arms. Harry let out a ragged moan and collapsed into him, his head buried in the warmth of Draco's neck. _Oh God, love you so much can't let them get you..._ He shoved Harry roughly away.

"No, I can't, please Harry, *understand*. It's over. Leave."

"I can't believe you're doing this," Harry said, his voice oddly flat.

"I have to. I'll destroy you otherwise. Just go on, Harry. I didn't deserve you anyway. You know this shouldn't have happened, it was an accident of fate, and I'm mending it. Find someone who will make you happy." _Because I never did, I never brought you anything but lies and pain._ "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" he said, panicking slightly.

Draco grinned bitterly. "Home of course. I told you, didn't I? My father's here to collect me and cloister me away to learn all of your weaknesses. Should be fun. But you needn't worry, I won't betray you anymore than I already have." He turned to leave.

Harry yanked him back by his sleeve. "Wait! You told me that you loved me! You're willing to give that up?" He demanded, anguish in his voice.

"To save you? Of course." He pulled his sleeve from Harry's grasp and began walking away.

"I don't need you to save me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Harry shouted angrily at his back.

Draco just laughed.

**************

Professor Snape was browsing over his notes, looking for a potion to make for his next class- preferably something harmless as these particular third year Hufflepuffs had more fluff between their ears than usual. His concentration was broken by the sound of soft, steady steps approaching his desk. Ready to snap at whatever student had disturbed him, Snape raised his head and instinctively rose to his feet.

"Headmaster," he greeted in faint surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Only to ask you to please keep a closer eye on your ingredients, Severus, as we do not want a repeat of the Echantyola debacle."

"No, indeed, Headmaster. I shall put a more complicated spell on the closet where I keep the ingredients, one which cannot be broken by students. Please forgive me for my carelessness thus far."

"Accepted, Severus, and thank you."

"Ah, Headmaster-?" Snape queried.

"Yes?"

"So, it's true then, that Parkinson poisoned Potter, and Malfoy paid for the cure?"

"Quite true, Severus. It seems that Mr. Malfoy has had a change of character lately, due perhaps to his increased time spent in the company of Mr. Potter."

Snape's eyes widened. Well, *that* was interesting. Lucius was going to kill his son.

Dumbledore gazed introspectively at the ceiling. "I sincerely hope not, Severus," he said, leaving the potions master trying to remember if he had actually spoken out loud.

**************

Harry wasted no time once Draco and his father had left Hogwarts. He sprinted upstairs to his dorm, grabbed his broom and his wand. Once he had realized that Draco wasn't speaking lightly when he said his father was going to interrogate him, Harry knew something had to be done. He debated flying through the corridors but decided that would attract even more attention. He knew Draco would be suffering on his behalf and the only option in Harry's mind was to find him and take him away, even if-- and this was the part Harry didn't want to think about- *even if* Draco didn't want to be with him afterwards. He couldn't stand the thought of his beloved being harmed because of him.

He paused on the field near Hagrid's hut, breathless from his run through the huge castle, and slammed his broom on the ground in frustration. Only one problem: he didn't know where Malfoy Manor was. The sudden hopelessness of the situation crashed down upon him and he nearly roared in anger. *Why* were the people he loved always threatened? *Why* did he have to be famous?! If it weren't for him, his friends would have a lot less grief in their lives... Cedric Diggory would still be alive, Sirius would be able to move somewhere far away and not have to worry about his godson being killed and fear being captured again, and he wouldn't have to worry about dating anybody who might be the son or daughter of one of Voldemort's followers.

He shook his head. Feeling sorry for himself wasn't doing anyone any good. Now, how was he going to find out where Malfoy Manor was? Who would know? _Pansy would,_ thought Harry, and immediately rejected the idea. He hardly wanted to talk to her. Had anyone else, besides Crabbe and Goyle, ever been there? Harry suddenly remembered a particular someone who was very willing to help him out. He grabbed his broom and sped off through the castle, towards the kitchens.

**************

Draco and his father were silent during their journey home. Draco knew he should be preparing himself for the inevitable interrogation, but his mind was curiously blank. Now and then such thoughts as _I hope Harry's all right, _and _Finnigan better leave him alone! _wandered through his head, but that was about it.

They walked into the huge, echoing hall of Malfoy Manor, and Draco sighed. The only thing he liked about his house, as he had once told Harry, was his room. It faced east, so the sun always shifted onto his bed in the morning, warming him up. A sudden yearning came over him and he wanted to make a quick escape up the stairs and behind the door, into his sunny sanctuary.

His mother was sitting at her writing desk in the study, partially visible through the open doors. When she saw him, a pleasant smile crossed her features. 

"Draco!"  
"Mum!" he said, walking over to greet her. "But I thought you were ill?" he asked, once they had embraced.

She shook her head puzzledly. "No dear, I'm fi-" and then she stopped midsentence after receiving a sharp look from her husband.

Lucius strode over to his wife and kissed her cheek, then whispered something to her. She nodded, and left, shutting the double doors behind her. Draco watched all of this with increasing sullenness.

Lucius watched him with hard, depthless eyes. "I'm afraid I told a bit of a lie, Draco. You see, I needed you to come home and this was the easiest-fastest- method."

Draco didn't respond. He was just waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"It has come to my attention that you are dating Harry Potter."

_Well,_ thought Draco. _That didn't take long._ "Was. I *was* seeing Harry. Past tense. I told you." _If he's not going to mince words, why should I?_

"Why?"

Draco shrugged. "That's really none of your business." 

"Fine, I don't care. But when you go back to school, you will do everything possible, from the charismatic to the obscene, including groveling, to date him again. And I *know* you are capable of it."

Draco gritted his teeth and decided to play dumb. "Why? What if I don't want to?"

Lucius gripped his shoulders and pressed on them, hard. "You know perfectly well why. Potter is the key to winning this war. Surely you did not think I would let an opportunity like this pass by? The Dark Lord wants him destroyed, and you will lure him to his end."

Draco felt inwardly sick with indignation. "I most certainly will not!" he said.

"You cheeky little snot, how dare you disobey me? You *will* go back to school, and I don't care if you have to rape the pest, but you *will* get back together with him." Lucius said deliberately.

"Absolutely not!" Draco declared, eyes blazing.

"I will disinherit you," Lucius warned.

Draco made a face. "I won't." 

Lucius studied Draco searching his face intensively, and Draco met him eye-to-eye. Then, to Draco's horror, comprehension dawned on Lucius' face. _I hate you,_ he thought.

"No, but this can not be. Surely you don't... you love Potter?" Lucius whispered.

"No!" Draco cried, squirming to get out of his grip. Lucius flung him back against the wall. "No, Father!"

His father continued, ignoring his vehement denials. "You will remain here until you agree to my wishes."

**************

It took a while to finally persuade Dobby to tell him ("But *why* does Harry Potter want to know where Dobby's old, wicked master lives?" to which Harry had responded exasperatedly, "Because I'm in love with his son!"), but after warning Harry that "the little Malfoy" was no better than his father, the house elf gave up the information and Harry was in the air, headed southwest. The sun was beginning to set in front of him, turning the sky a rich orange. It would take a while for him to get there, and he'd be flying all night, and he *still* didn't know what he was going to do when he got there, but for now, to be on his way was enough.

**************

Well, here it is. I've already started writing the next chapter, so hopefully there won't be such a long delay this time. Also, after MFML is done, look for the prequel to it, tentatively titled "Lighting the Fire". I'm still not sure if it's gonna be a one-shot or if I'll just attach it to the end of MFML. And of course, I will finally be starting on "Finding Trouble and Truth"

In other news, I've been accepted to my college so there shouldn't be copious amounts of stress in my life anytime soon, which will hopefully be conducive to more writing. And of course...

Thanks to: **Silvertongue**, **Willowstar** (you're right, I'm not fair ^_~), **Rings of Saturn**, **Jubilee** (here's the conference! hope you enjoyed!), **Lanie, Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor, ljp, MiniMe **(the plot does indeed thicken *cheesy drama music* ^_^), **TheUnknownJedi, Wyvern's Elucidated Brethren **(don't hit me with a shoe! _), **angel, tidus2529** (*winces* sorry this one took so long, too...), **TigerBlak **(unfortunately it is another 6 months since I updated... sorry), **Grath Longflech, Helga of Wurm **(hi! you were one of my first reviewers! *waves* you're cool!), **Tsuyuno, Meemo, lollipozz **(no cliffs, please!), **Katy** (thank you! *beams*) and **alyssa**

That's all for now, except for you to press that little button down there, the one that says, "Go!" ^___^

~RainShadow

ps. *cough* GO!


	12. My Fire, My Love: Part Twelve

A/N: Omigosh guys… it's finally updated. So sorry. Wow. Anyway, go ahead and read, last chapter!!

**My Fire, My Love: Part Twelve**

He could hear the Death Eaters massing downstairs. Wails and chants drifted up to his ears, muffled but still terrifying. Draco lay on his massive four-poster bed, in his elegant, spacious bedroom. He was wearing a dark green cloak with an ornate pin to clasp it, and silk robes beneath that. But under the layer of wealth, Draco knew that his clothes and home meant nothing. If anything, it had become a prison.

He was worried; he didn't know what to do. He knew he'd be getting a visit tonight, from none other than the Dark Lord himself. But he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about Harry.

A tapping on the window roused him from his musings, and he turned, expecting to see his owl. To his shock, Harry was hovering outside, framed by the morning light pouring through his window, a strange expression on his face.

Draco leapt from his bed and unlocked the window. Harry coasted into his bedroom on his gorgeous Firebolt, and then slid off. Still wearing that odd look on his face he couldn't decipher, Harry approached him.

"You. Are. So. Stupid!" he said, closing the gap between them and kissing him. Draco, still in shock, let himself fall into the kiss and be held, ah, how he had missed this—his eyes flew open and he stumbled back against his bed.

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed as Harry pressed against him. "Leave! Now!" He tried to push Harry away.

"Not unless you come with me," Harry said calmly.

"Harry Potter you listen to me, if you don't leave right now-" Draco warned, becoming agitated.

"Come with me!" Harry pleaded.

"I can't! He'll _know_. Harry, God, _leave _don't you understand who's downstairs?" he said desperately.

Harry paled. "Y-you're joking." Draco's face told the truth. Harry stood up, pulling Draco with him. "I'm not leaving without you. Let's go," he said determinedly.

The door suddenly burst open, and the two twisted in surprise and fear, and before anything could be done a voice cried "Stupefy!" and Harry sank to the floor.

"Harry!" Draco cried, dropping to his knees next to him. As black-robed Death Eaters swarmed into his room and surrounded the fallen boy, Draco felt an iron grip on his shoulder. Draco froze, forcing himself to calm down, as he watched the Death Eaters levitate Harry's limp body and leave his room. His hands were balled tightly into fists, fingernails biting into his flesh.

His one thought was that he had until tonight—when Lord Voldemort arrived—to get Harry out of here.

--------------------------

Neville was worried. He had seen Harry take off last night in a rush, but he figured he should mind his own business; Harry would be back soon. But when he wasn't in his bed that morning, Neville knew it was time to speak up.

Ron pounded down the steps of the tower into the Common Room, fully expecting to see Harry already down there. But he wasn't. He frowned, and, spotting Hermione, strode towards her. However, Neville intercepted him.

"Neville! What is it, I'm kind of busy," Ron said, trying to maneuver around his classmate.

"If you're looking for Harry…" Neville said quietly.

That got Ron's attention. "D'ya know where he is?" he asked, fixing Neville with a piercing stare.

"I- I saw him leave last night. On his broom. He looked like he was in a big hurry," Neville told the now very worried redhead. Hermione joined them, casting a quizzical look at Ron.

"Harry left last night, on his broom. Three guesses as to where," he informed Hermione dryly.

"No! You don't think he'd…?"

Ron nodded solemnly. "C'mon Mione, this is Harry we're talking about. That's exactly what he'd do."

"You're right," she said, biting her lip.

"Excuse me, but, do you know where he's gone then?" Neville interrupted politely.

They both turned toward him. "Yeah," Ron said grimly. "Malfoy Manor."

--------------------------

When Harry awoke he thought for a moment he had gone blind, it was so dark. He tried to sit up but realized that his hands and feet were tightly bound. He had no idea where he was; he could hear and see nothing, and as the minutes crept by he grew more and more certain that his situation was desperate. Quelling the rapidly rising feeling of panic beating in his chest, he tried to take stock of his situation. Deep breaths. The air around him felt open—a very light breeze and a slight echo of small sounds told him this. Suddenly, a light arced through a doorway above him, temporarily blinding him. Figures blocked the light, and Harry squinted to see who it was.

"This is ridiculous," Lucius Malfoy's smooth voice drifted down to him, sounding uncharacteristically flustered. Someone else's voice responded.

"Lucius, it's necessary. The boy has already proven that he is willing to betray us."

"My son will not be imprisoned under my own roof!" Lucius protested. Harry shut his eyes and pretended that he wasn't awake yet when he saw four figures descend the stairs and come towards him. Metal grated on metal, and suddenly a warm body was nearly draped on top of his own. Instinctively Harry knew that it was Draco. "There. He can stay with his lover, and watch him die," said one of the Death Eaters with sickening satisfaction. The scraping metal sound again, and then the three men left, the one who had spoken tugging on Lucius imperiously. All was silence and darkness again.

"Draco?" Harry said softly, sitting up. Draco's head moved slightly.

"Ugh," he mumbled. "Harry?"

Harry smiled softly in the darkness. "Hi." Draco was trembling; Harry could feel it.

"Shh, hey, it's okay." he said soothingly.

"It is not. Okay." Draco said, his voice like ice. "I can't believe you came here Harry. Now you're going to—He's going to…"

Harry gulped, trying hard not to start shivering himself. "I know. The question is, what can we do about it?"

--------------------------

Hermione barreled down the corridors until she reached the Transfiguration classroom, Ron hot on her heals. "Professor!" she gasped, seizing the doorframe and skidding into the room.

Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk, her brows furrowed. When she saw the looks on Hermione and Ron's faces, however, her features immediately became concerned. "What is it?" she asked tersely.

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's Harry. He's flown off to Malfoy Manor." McGonagall sighed, massaging her temples. "I had really hoped he wouldn't be that stupid," she said, rising from her seat. "I will inform Professor Dumbledore. You two," she said, fixing them with a stern glare, "stay here, out of trouble." With that, she swept out of the room, presumably to the Headmaster's office.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "She doesn't know us, does she?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Not one bit," she said as they jogged out of the room.

"Where to now?" Ron asked as he ran beside her.

"The kitchens," Hermione said absently.

"Oh," said Ron. "Oh right, of course."

--------------------------

"First thing's first," Harry said, trying to think logically. "I've got to get out of these ropes. Can you untie them?"

Draco groped around and found Harry's bound hands. His fingers picked and pulled at the ropes. Grunting, he tore his clasp from his robes and used the edge to saw off Harry's bonds. Harry moaned softly as the blood rushed painfully back to his fingers. Draco moved to the ropes around Harry's feet, and soon had him free.

"It's still no use," Draco said. "We can't get out of this cell." He kicked at the bars in front of him. "Isn't it ironic? A Malfoy, locked in his own dungeon." He laughed bitterly.

Harry stood up and examined the bars as best he could in the dark. He shook each of them, looking for weaknesses. Then he felt around the rest of the cell. It was made of old, cold stone. Finally, Harry sat back down. "I couldn't find anything."

"I could have told you that," Draco muttered.

Harry tensed. "Well, if you have any suggestions, they would be appreciated!" he snapped.

Draco didn't respond. Harry sighed. He felt for Draco's hand and took it in his own. They remained that way for what seemed a long while.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Malfoy's bedroom, Narcissa Malfoy was quietly throwing a fit.

"Lucius, how could you let them lock our son up? He's our only heir, for goodness' sake. What happens if the Dark Lord decides he's expendable?" Narcissa, said, her voice climbing higher despite her efforts to remain calm.

"Does it really matter? Do you really want an heir that associates with a Potter?" Lucius spit out disgustedly.

Narcissa gazed at him levelly, and Lucius seemed to lose some of his self-righteousness. "There's nothing I can do, anyway, even _if _you were right," he said.

"That's true, there's nothing you can do." Narcissa held out Draco's wand. "Call one of the house elves," she suggested, and Lucius smiled the special smile he only reserved for his wife.

--------------------------

Harry opened his eyes, unaware that he had fallen asleep. Draco's face was pressed against his shoulder, softly breathing. Then Harry heard a voice—a most peculiar voice.

"Mister Malfoy! Oh sir, Heajy is needing Mister Malfoy to wake up, sir!"

"Draco!" Harry whispered urgently, gently shaking him. "There's a house elf!"

"What?" Draco said, sitting up alertly.

"Mister Malfoy!" The voice said, squeaking relievedly. "Heajy has something for you, only Heajy mustn't be caught!"

Draco peered through the bars and almost lost an eye as Heajy thrust an object at him. Draco studied the object in his hands with something akin to shock.

"Well, c'mon!" Harry urged.

The house elf's eyes widened, if that were possible, and what little light there was glinted off them. "Oh, _no_, sir, Master is saying that only Mister Malfoy may leave!"

"Screw that," Draco muttered, standing up.

"Master will disinherit you!" Heajy squeaked, distressed.

"Alohomora," Draco said, ignoring the elf, and the door swung free.

Draco and Harry scrambled out of their cell, and Harry started for the stairs. Draco grabbed his wrist. "Wait," he said, "I think there's another way out."

Heajy had already retreated, muttering, "Oh, Master will not be liking this…"

--------------------------

"I hate flying," Hermione said, feeling vaguely sick as she watched the countryside flit below her. She turned her attention to Ron, who was flying a few feet in front of her, and glared. Tightening her grip on her broomstick, she repeated her mantra. _Almost there, almost there._

--------------------------

Draco examined the stone wall as best he could in the dim light. Harry watched as his pale hands skimmed over the surface of the rough walls and felt a sharp pang of affection. Harry slid his arms around Draco's waist suddenly, and kissed the back of his neck. Draco relaxed into his embrace, turning to kiss Harry sweetly on the mouth. Then his probing fingers found a crevice in the stone.

"Found it!" he whispered. Draco did something with his fingers; Harry couldn't see, and then with a slight snick sound, a hidden door swung open before them.

"Where…?" Harry inquired.

Draco peered into the passageway, which was even darker than the dungeon they were in, if that was possible. "Father's study, if I remember correctly," he said grimly.

"Is that bad?"

"It might be. It depends on who's in there, and if they have secrecy spells up."

"Hmm."

Draco didn't respond, but his brow creased. Grabbing Harry's hand in his own and grasping his wand tightly in the other hand, Draco ventured into the dark.

Harry felt blindly around them. They came to some steps and crept up them. A shaft of light illuminated the stairs from above. More able to navigate their way, the two wizards came to the top of the stairs. The light came from a small hole in the wall, at knee-height. Draco knelt down quietly and peered through. His eyes widened and he tore himself away from the hole almost immediately.

Harry's heart jumped into his throat.

"Shit." whispered Draco.

"What?!" Harry hissed.

"Everyone's in there—some kind of meeting—lucky for us they forgot the secrecy spells…" Draco trailed off. Harry waited for his pounding heart to stop racing—which was useless.

"So now what?" he whispered.

In the half light, his boyfriend shrugged. "We wait, I guess."

"But what if someone goes downstairs and sees that we're gone?"

Draco's face pinched. "I don't know," he whispered.

--------------------------

Lucius and the other Death Eaters were gathered in his study, talking and discussing plans. They were all clothed in black robes, but their hoods were down.

"Our Lord has just told me that He will be coming sooner than expected," Macnair said, glancing at Lucius, "after He was informed of the…prize…waiting for Him downstairs," he finished delicately.

The others nodded, looking slightly apprehensive. Only the sour twist of Lucius' lips revealed his irritation with the situation. They began discussing the plans for the evening, which included a raid of a Muggle business party, (very late in the evening so as to avoid most of the Muggles,) a quiet kidnapping of a Ministry official, and of course, the entertainment Potter would provide. During the discussion, Lucius surreptitiously threw a glance at the secret paneled door. He saw movement through the small hole near the bottom. Lucius cursed inwardly at his son's stupidity. Draco should have known better than to try to leave now. He should have waited until later tonight. Lucius gritted his teeth and turned his attention back to his colleagues. There was nothing he could do for his son right now.

--------------------------

Harry slumped against Draco, his previous fear turning into drained exhaustion. Draco shifted and peeked through the hole again.

"They're leaving! About time," he whispered, nudging Harry.

Harry blinked and sat up. "What do we do now? Can we sneak out?"

"Not without our brooms and your wand."

"I'm willing to call my wand a casualty," Harry said wryly. "Just Accio a broom and we'll be fine."

"We have to get out of the house, first," Draco reminded him. "That's not going to be easy."

"What's the closest exit?"

"Front door."

"Should we wait?"

Just then they heard echoes of angry shouts from below them. "No choice!" Draco cried, springing up and pushing open the hidden door. The two jumped out into the study, Draco already running. Harry was about to follow him when he noticed his wand sitting on Lucius' desk. He grabbed it and followed Draco.

They skidded into the hall, its vaulted ceiling glowing with the light of several lit chandeliers.

"It's just around the bend," Draco panted, and together they swept around the corner, only stumble to a halt. A cold, mocking laugh met their ears.

"Good evening, Potter. And welcome, young Malfoy. You may place your wands on the ground; you won't be needing them." At the sound of Voldemort's high, cruel voice, Harry felt his knees tremble, and suddenly a burst of pain seared his scar. He cried out and fell to his knees, clutching his forehead. Voldemort cackled, and another flash of agony ripped across his forehead.

"Stop it!" Draco yelled, his pale face flushed with a sort of anger that he'd never really known before. He raised his wand, and without thinking, screamed out "Alohomora!" A series of clicks surrounded them as all the locks in Malfoy Manor unlatched and the doors creaked open. For a second, both Harry and the Dark Lord stared at him. If Harry hadn't been in so much pain, he would have burst out laughing. Then Draco again sprang into action. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" shouted Voldemort in reply. Draco's wand tore itself loose from his hand as the spell rebounded.

"Silly boy," chided Voldemort as he picked up the wand and tucked it into his robes. "Now, step away from Potter. You are going to watch me kill him once and for all. Step away and I shall forgive you for this… disobedience. Or else you, and your family, will suffer grievously."

Draco's legs trembled very badly as he stepped in front of Harry's prone form. "No," he said, shakily.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed viciously. "Very well," he said. "You shall reap the consequences of your actions." He raised his wand once again, and spoke the spell softly, almost whispered it. It did not matter. The effects were the same. "Crucio."

Draco screamed and doubled over, barely able to keep from collapsing. Behind him, Harry tried to think through the haze of pain. He still had his wand. There was still a chance.

"See what good your noble sacrifice is?" Voldemort asked, his eyes glittering ruby. "You are in pain, and your beloved Potter is too ensnared by his own pain to help you. What is the point of it all? Crucio." He added, almost offhandedly. Harry flinched as Draco let out another agonizing scream. He clutched his wand under his robes as Voldemort's gaze fell onto him. "Ah, we cannot forget you, can we, Potter? Crucio!"

Harry writhed as the excruciating, almost familiar pain gripped him. When Voldemort turned his attention back to Draco, Harry knew this was his last chance. Ignoring his pain, he whipped out his wand, and screamed, "Expelliarmus!" His voice cracked but it didn't prevent the spell from working. A stunned Voldemort didn't have time to react before Harry was gripping the Dark Lord's wand. Without pausing for breath Harry shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry's power, fueled by his panic, was amplified, and Voldemort's limbs immediately locked to his sides and he was propelled backward, where he hit a wall.

Suddenly black robed Death Eaters poured up the stairs from the dungeon. Spotting the two of them, a great shout went up and they ran towards them, wands raised.

"Oh my god," Draco moaned, clutching Harry.

"Go! We have to get out, _come on_!" He pulled himself up and almost collapsed again—his legs felt like jelly. They stumbled to the already open door and down the steps. Halfway down Harry almost ran into Hermione.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Do something!" he gasped.

"What?!" she said, catching his panic.

"ANYTHING!" he cried, dragging Draco down the steps with him. Behind him, he heard Hermione mutter some words and all of a sudden an explosion shattered the air. Harry fell to the ground, but Draco dragged him back up. They turned around and breathed identical gasps. Half of the mansion was in flames.

Half-supporting, half-dragging him, Harry led the way from the smoke and chaos until they were a good thirty yards away, the green lawn sprawling around them, rather like being in the sea and watching a ship sink.

Frozen in this shattered moment.

Hermione staggered toward them, and Harry noticed that Ron was supporting her. They reached Harry and Draco and Harry rose up, dragging Draco with him, and flung himself at his friends. They all four of them embraced tightly, Ron and Draco clutching one another in equal abandon. Harry didn't even realize he was sobbing.

Hermione straightened after a few moments. "Accio broom!" she said thickly, and Harry and Ron repeated her. Three brooms zoomed towards them from different directions. They mounted the brooms, Draco sharing Harry's, and kicked off the ground, flying away without a backward glance.

A few moments later, Albus Dumbledore and a team of highly trained Ministry officials apparated in front of the smoking mansion and gazed at in shock.

--------------------------

The next day, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were seated in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Surprisingly, the Gryffindors were not in trouble for flying off to Malfoy Mansion. The Headmaster simply explained to them what he and the Ministry officials had found.

"There were some serious injuries sustained by the Death Eaters that we were able to catch, which was a sizeable amount. The Malfoys seem to have fled into hiding; we are unsure as to what is their condition or allegiance. Of Voldemort, and his wand, there seems to be no trace."

Slowly, Harry placed the wand he had taken from Voldemort onto the Headmaster's desk.

"Harry, once again you astound me. How was it that you got away?"

"I used the Petrificus Totalus spell, Headmaster."

Dumbledore laughed. "After all of the precautions Voldemort took against high-powered spells, and you felled him with Petrificus Totalus. In fact, I believe that's why you succeeded. He was not prepared for such a rudimentary, non-deadly attack."

Harry and the others nodded silently.

Dumbledore sighed and turned his attention to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, your situation is somewhat uncertain. If you are still in need of a place to return to during the summer holidays, something can be arranged. I am truly sorry about your family's disappearance."

"It's alright, Headmaster," he said, his grip on Harry's hand tightening. "I sort of… have a family." Harry smiled at him, and so did Ron and Hermione. Draco suddenly felt very warm and fuzzy.

The Headmaster nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Very well."

--------------------------

Back in their old abandoned room, Harry and Draco watched the sunset. They were snuggled together on the sofa, their clothes scattered about.

Draco yawned. "I wonder where I'll end up this summer," he murmured.

"With me, of course."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "With you. And your hideous Muggles?" He flung a hand dramatically over his forehead. "I wouldn't survive."

Harry grinned. "It's either that, or the Burrow with the Weasley's."

"You know, I think I'd rather take the Muggles," Draco said quickly.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Draco sulked. "You think you know me so well."

Now it was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You think I don't?"

"Well…" Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's and they brushed noses. Their lips meant, once, twice, in soft kisses. The kisses deepened, became more passionate, and it was half an hour before either of them spoke coherently again.

Harry pillowed himself against Draco's chest and his thoughts wandered again to the summer. He allowed himself a small grin.

"I wonder what the Dursleys will say."

"We'll see, I guess."

Harry smiled again, for no reason. "Yeah."

**THE END**

So… yes. It's over. I feel kind of weird. Sorry I took sooooo incredibly long to update. As you may have noticed, I left it open to a possible sequel. As it is, I have to finish up my two other fics plus my new one before I start on the sequels for this and "Sleeping with the Enemy (!!)"

Shameless Plug: I'm writing a new fic… a Hannah/Pansy fic actually. If you like what I write, check it out

Thank you all so much for dealing with me and my sporadic updates. Much thanks go to Holly, my Muse, without whom this fic would never have been finished, and to my dearest Grey, who helped write some of it :P

Thank you to:

**Bicuits** (I think "Sleeping with the Enemy" is better, too) **Dark Guardian24**, **Shadow-Demon14**, **Claire Sayers**, **Andrea**, **Blaze-HPDM**, **Illucia**, **gaggle**, **Dream-Siren**, **firefoot** (diggin' the name), **Koibito-satoshi**, **Liadyn Malfoy**, **Catch Me 04**, **A Panda From CTY **(P-chan! sorry I made you wait soso long), **tati1**, **Sae Matsumoto**, **cRazy-Girl-3000**, **Loony Lovegood**, **Aliss**, **Shania Maxwell**, **caz-felton-malfoy**, **Katy2**, **Myndacho** (I 3 you, mindeh), **HironiKoshinha**, **Lady Blaney Greenleaf**, **Alyssa**, **Anna** (hiya, you should write again), **Willowstar **(It takes me forever to update since college- I go to Claremont McKenna which is in LA county, and I applied to Occidental ), **GetaCyKurInu**, **Jstalker**, **Helga of Wurm**, **Rings of Saturn**, and **Scarlet Winged Seraph**.

We've been together for so many years… /tears up/ ah… well, one last time, my friends? Review?

Yours always,

Rainshadow


End file.
